


Affection

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 已完结架空设定，社会人囧x学生马角色有年龄操作





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
徐英浩从公司回到家，刚将车停好便收到李东赫的短信：“爸，今天马克哥要来，你多买点东西。”  
看到某两个字时，徐英浩叹了口气，还没有从回忆里出来时短信铃声又响了一下。  
“爸，我要鱼豆腐。”  
徐英浩失笑，回复完短信从车上下来，久坐办公室对腰背并不好，他决定今天走路去小区菜市场买晚上火锅的配菜。当自己提着大小不一的塑料袋走回自己的住宅区院子里时，自家儿子李东赫和他好哥们儿李马克正走在他前面，两个小孩背着书包，还穿着学校制服，慢慢走着聊天，不知道聊到了什么，李马克开始有节奏地哈哈大笑起来，声音极具穿透力。这可真是一点没变，徐英浩在后面观察起李马克，不过那孩子个子好像又拔高了点，身影看上去更加消瘦了。  
“东赫。”他喊了一声前面的人，儿子转身时他才发现他抱着一束花。两个孩子都积极地跑过来帮自己提菜。  
“回家回家，我都快饿死了。”李东赫一手抱着花一手提着肉就往单元楼跑，留下傻站着的李马克不管。李马克低头去拿徐英浩手里的袋子，两人的手短暂地碰到又分开，二月的天气还很冷，在外面站一会儿几乎都要失了体温。  
“徐先生好。”李马克没看他，还是低着头，犯了什么大错似的。  
“欢迎。”徐英浩空出一只手抚上李马克的背，男孩身上几乎没什么肉，一碰好像就能摸到骨头，徐英浩轻轻将他往前推了推，“好久不见了，先回家吧。”  
李东赫很爱带朋友回家玩，一起写作业、打游戏、吃饭，作为单亲爸爸的徐英浩十分支持，只要他有时间，一定会给儿子和朋友们准备吃喝玩乐的东西。李马克作为李东赫的好朋友之一，的确是有一年没有来过家里玩了。徐英浩算了算日子，看着两个人仍在认真地埋头吃着东西，菜不太多了，他起身进了厨房再去切些鱼肉。  
“爸，还有可乐吗？”  
“那么大瓶都已经喝完了吗？”徐英浩从厨房伸了个脑袋出来，李东赫正举着空掉的可乐瓶。  
“马克哥喝太多了。”  
徐英浩笑：“今天的火锅是不是太咸了？”  
李马克摆手：“是我自己把调料弄太咸，不好意思。”  
李东赫站起来拍拍李马克的肩膀表示小超市就在楼下，马上下去再买一瓶，他利索地穿好衣服，指着李马克说等着哥哥回来。徐英浩听见了，在厨房里扯着嗓子吼着儿子的大名，这孩子怎么这么调皮没大没小的。他将切好的鱼肉放进盘子，打开水龙头洗手时，李马克背着手站在了自己旁边。  
“马克还有什么要吃的吗？”  
男孩朝他摇头，黑葡萄似的圆眼睛亮亮的，他小心翼翼从背后拿出礼物盒递给徐英浩，后者擦着手迟疑地接过了。  
“徐先生，祝您41岁生日快乐。”  
徐英浩看看李马克，又看看手里的礼物盒，盒子很轻，他拉开丝带打开一看，里面是一条蓝底白色小波点纹的领带，他将盖子翻个面，看到了里面的logo。  
“小屁孩哪里来这么多钱买？这可是个好牌子。”  
李马克急了赶紧解释道：“爸妈每个月都给我很多零花钱，我省下来买的，没有偷谁的钱！”  
徐英浩被眼前容易惊慌的小孩逗笑：“我可没说你偷啊。”  
“其实我看中了另外一条花纹的，结果钱不够，只能选这个便宜一点的。”  
男孩说着说着忽然露出有点挫败的表情，徐英浩觉得莫名，正想问他怎么了，他又开始着急说话。  
“我很抱歉上次……上次扫了您的兴致，这是一份生日礼物，也是一份歉礼。”  
徐英浩愣住，没想到男孩会提起一年前的事。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
去年徐英浩的生日正好是周末，李马克也来了家里做客，父子俩从早上就在厨房忙活，从亲手做蛋糕到各色菜式，李马克只能乖乖帮着做准备工作。中途李东赫回房间小憩一会儿，徐英浩也停下坐在沙发上处理自己的工作邮件，李马克悄悄移到他旁边坐下，拿出了准备好的礼物。徐英浩打开盒子看见里面放着的之宝打火机，笑得很开心，其实他并不是经常抽烟的类型，没想到这个小孩撞见过一次之后便记住了。  
“小马克懂事了，以前每次都和东赫一起送花的，今年怎么会想起送我这个？”这些玩花样的东西徐英浩在20多岁的时候已经玩腻了，10多年过去竟然有些怀念，当他还在摆弄盒子里的东西时，脸颊感到一阵湿热的柔软触感，李马克凑过来在他脸上吻了一下。  
徐英浩一时警铃大作，脸上仍然是从容的表情。  
“马克，这么大了还要和我玩贴面礼吗？”  
有时一句故意的曲解就能让人知难而退，徐英浩这招玩惯了，可他显然没反应过来眼前只是个16岁不到的小孩，表达感情的方式直接又莽撞，如果这样喜欢的人理解不了，大不了再换一种方式。  
接着李马克吻上了徐英浩的嘴唇，被吻的的人没有动作，这一秒他没来得及推开李马克便给了对方极大的变相鼓励，小孩干脆换成了含住嘴唇的方式，接着伸出舌头不知餍足地舔弄着喜欢的人的不厚不薄的嘴唇。在李马克努力地尽自己所能讨好着徐英浩时，大人找到空隙将冲动的男孩分开了。  
“马克，你知道你现在在干什么吗？”  
“我喜欢您，徐先生。”李马克说话的时候声音有点颤抖，他的勇气已经在刚刚用光了，面对徐英浩的严肃质问他只感到一阵害怕。  
预设叫李东赫起床的手机闹钟响了，徐英浩伸手关掉后扯过一张卫生纸将李马克嘴边的一点唾液擦去，然后起身去叫李东赫起床。那次之后的一年里李马克不再来他家，李东赫偶尔会郁闷地提起李马克忙着在外面补课都不和自己玩，徐英浩听罢只会尴尬地刨着自己碗里的白饭。  
“礼物我收下了，谢谢你。”徐英浩叹口气，就像现在一样，李马克送的礼物似乎一年比一年贵重了。  
“你还小，不用给别人买这么贵的东西，知道吗？”徐英浩伸手揉了揉李马克的头发，久违的细腻触感回到他的手心，这令他感到满足，认真负责地当着孩子们的长辈让他充满成就感。李马克是个很乖的孩子，自己儿子也乖，但总是不一样的。  
此时李马克伸手将头上的大手抓下来，他双手握着徐英浩的手，十指紧紧地按着他手背和手心的皮肤。  
“我好想您啊，徐先生。”  
耳边玄关处传来开锁的声音，在两人决定放开手之前，李马克以微小的声音再次告白。  
“我还是好喜欢您啊。”


	3. Chapter 3

3  
那么，我们来冷静一下。  
徐英浩看着电梯门映出自己的脸，他今年已经41了，李马克今年8月份才会满16岁，徐英浩两边的太阳穴开始跳动，他实在想不明白小青少年怎么会喜欢上一个和自己差了25岁的人，徐英浩虽然属于保养得还不错的类型，但随着年龄的增长脸上难免会出现一些细纹，精力不如从前了，下班和儿子做饭吃饭后就必须倒在床上歇会儿才能继续做事，怎么看也已经是年轻人定义的“老男人”范围了。  
而设身处地地思考一下自己曾在16岁这个年纪，喜欢一个人的标准无非就是漂亮或者聪明……想到这里男人满意地对着电梯门的倒影撩了撩头发，惹得旁边相熟的同事毫无顾忌地投来白眼。  
“哪个妹妹又给你表白了？”  
徐英浩朝同事神秘一笑，点点头，又闭着眼睛摇摇头，同事觉得没眼看，啪地拍过徐英浩的背示意他上班的时候最好还是清醒点。  
走进办公室他明显地感觉到了节日的氛围，自己生日过后的5天就是情人节，从早上开始公司的女士们就陆续开始收到来自情人或者暗恋者的玫瑰花。徐英浩把小纸袋放在秘书前台，让秘书准备好小编织篮，将买好的散装巧克力放进去。自从升为外贸部科长后他每年都变着法子准备小零食庆祝节日，惹得其他部门的员工也会跑来蹭点东西吃，后来他干脆多买些，只要大家开心，工作起来会更愉快。过了一会儿秘书台就堆着几个人挑里面的巧克力，男女都有，徐英浩远远地朝秘书招手示意辛苦了便回到自己办公室工作。  
接近下班的时间他才看到李东赫的短信，晚上和朋友在外面过节，徐英浩对着孩子逗趣的表情包乐得合不拢嘴，他曾听李东赫提起最近喜欢上了邻班的女孩，后来自己问起后续李东赫就闭着嘴巴不愿意告诉他，徐英浩了然，只当自家儿子还在死撞南墙不回头。  
当徐英浩下班走到楼下大厅时，他在总台看到了熟悉的小身影，他的心不知为何被吓漏了半拍。  
“马克？”他小心翼翼地喊，那身白色衬衫黑色领结的校服他实在太熟悉了，被叫的人转身，看到是徐英浩努力抿住嘴笑，徐英浩无奈，把小孩叫到一旁询问怎么会到这里来，李马克不吭声，只是认认真真地瞪着眼睛盯着他看，徐英浩见问不出个结果，只好把人带进自己的车里，他先打开副驾驶车门让小孩坐进去，自己再绕到驾驶座来。  
李马克见状赶紧伸手从细长的纸袋里抽出一朵红色玫瑰递给他。  
“徐先生，情人节快乐。”见徐英浩一脸无语，他马上接道，“我犹豫了很久到底是去你们家楼下还是去公司的，我怕遇见东赫，所以最后选择来公司。请您放心，我没有想过到楼上来骚扰您。”  
男孩讲话着实真诚，其实徐英浩相信李马克并不是没有礼貌的孩子，刚刚是有点被吓到，很快就恢复了冷静。  
“马克，以后别这样了。”他的声音冷冰冰的，眼前的被说的人又低下头，徐英浩忽然觉得好笑，接过了玫瑰花。  
“不过谢谢你，我已经很久没收到过花了。”徐英浩软下声音，试图让李马克放松点，“既然小马克今天来送礼，那作为长辈也应该回礼，想吃什么？徐叔叔带你吃饭。“  
李马克抬头正认真地想，徐英浩凑过来帮他系好安全带，李马克只能靠在座位上紧绷着身体，徐英浩还是在用那款闻上去暖呼呼的香水，他大脑一片空白，直到徐英浩发动了车子再次发问才回过神来。  
”……我想吃披萨。“  
”行，刚好我知道一家味道不错的西餐店，我们就去那儿吧。“

 


	4. Chapter 4

4  
到了西餐店之后徐英浩点了一份拼盘披萨，这样可以吃到两种样式，考虑到李马克小朋友食量并不大，最后选择了小份的蔬菜沙拉、洋葱圈和炸鸡作为配菜。  
“你们不是补完课放假了吗？东赫在家里都瘫了好几天了。”  
“学生会那边还有点事，今天负责老师让我过去了一趟。”  
“差点忘了你现在还是学生会会长。”徐英浩关上菜单朝他笑笑，“我们家东赫对这些都没什么兴趣，在班上当个小文娱委员都在喊累。”  
“东赫是比较好玩的类型。”  
“趁他不在我就八卦一下，东赫追那个他喜欢的女孩现在什么情况？”  
李马克听到直起身子摇头：“我不会出卖东赫的。”  
徐英浩听了立刻收起殷勤的笑容，丧气地低头，耳边传来李马克的低笑。  
“这样子的徐先生我还是第一次见。”  
“嗯？平时是哪样？”  
服务员端来了小菜，徐英浩将两个小盘子往李马克那边推了一点，示意他先吃，男孩拿起洋葱圈往嘴里放，现炸的食物还很烫，李马克只好仰着头发出呜呜的声音。徐英浩一边吹着自己手里的洋葱圈一边笑话他，这才像个高中小屁孩的样子。  
李马克喝了口汽水，回道：“在我眼里徐先生平常还挺严肃的，凶起来很可怕，但十分照顾身边认识的人，是个温暖的人。”  
徐英浩听了嚼着洋葱圈的嘴巴只能发出嗯嗯唧唧的声音，李马克趁机笑话回去说徐先生现在看上去很幼稚，面前的大人赶紧调整了姿态和表情。  
一大一小对于晚餐很是满意，徐英浩结了帐之后示意李马克站在大门里面等他开车过来，刚出去一会儿男人又急匆匆跑回来把把李马克拉出门，他蹑手蹑脚地走了几步，指着不远处背对着他们等红绿灯的一男一女问：“那个是东赫在追的女生吗？”  
李马克捂着嘴低呼，怎么就这么巧，当爸爸的一出来就遇到了儿子和心仪的女孩走在街上，但是两人显然还没有到牵手的地步，徐英浩皱着眉头望着远方，又着急地晃了晃李马克的手臂。  
“是她吗？”  
“嗯，嗯嗯。”李马克心不在焉地应着，低头看着徐英浩的手，他正环着自己的手腕，手心的温度很烫，或许是因为刚吃了饭的原因。  
“要跟过去吗？”  
绿灯倒数的数字转向了10，徐英浩上前一步又退回来，再上前一步停住，李马克的手臂跟着摇晃。  
“让他自己处理吧，大不了失恋了我带他出去玩。”李马克抬头看他，徐英浩说这话的时候还在咬牙，李马克小声说了句什么。  
“嗯？”徐英浩转回头看他。  
“没什么。”李马克摇头，徐英浩见李东赫和女孩已经走远，便死了心，拉着李马克走到餐厅后的停车处。  
“我先送你回家。”在把李马克领上副驾驶座位的时候他才发现自己不知何时牵住了李马克的手，男生的手比自己小，几乎是被包住了。李马克显然还没有玩够，坐上副驾驶后转过身子面对着徐英浩。  
“怎么啦？”  
“能和徐先生再多待一会儿吗？我们都放假了诶。”  
徐英浩伸手去刮李马克的鼻子：“你们小孩放假了，我明天还要上班。”  
李马克自知理亏，他小幅度晃晃脚，几乎快要踢到徐英浩的西裤，接着他向徐英浩挪近一点，张开双臂环住了他的腰，将自己的头埋在对方的胸口。  
面对李马克的攻势，徐英浩几乎是招架不住。换做是成人，他并不会这么周到地考虑是否会伤害到对方，但眼前的人是15岁的孩子，就算自己什么都没做就会露出慌张的表情，像某种奔跑在森林里的小动物，最后他只能装凶一点和李马克说话。  
“你还有2、3年就要成人了，不能这么耍赖。”  
被教育的人还是不说话，夜晚的风开始吹起来了，站在室外不是办法，徐英浩伸出双臂将手环到李马克的背后拍了拍，男孩这才恋恋不舍地松开了他。  
“你坐好。”  
徐英浩关上车门，自己钻进了后座开始翻找着纸袋。  
“每年情人节我都会给员工准备所谓的义理巧克力，我也会给东赫准备一份，偶尔也会多买一份犒劳下自己这个单身爸爸。”他拿着空的小礼品纸袋，将买给自己的那份拆开拿出几粒，“大家都说法国或者比利时的巧克力好吃，其实南美产的巧克力也不错，他们的可可很正宗。”  
李马克认真地看眼前的男人将包装袋封好，向自己凑过来：“来，给你一份。”  
李马克抿嘴盯着徐英浩递过来的东西，干脆转身下了车也钻进后座，徐英浩配合着挪到左边，但是脚下已经放了一堆东西，只好斜着身子坐。刚把姿势调整好李马克又伸手过来环住了自己。  
“这份也是义理巧克力吧？那我还是多抱抱徐先生比较划算。”  
悬着手臂的徐英浩无言以对了，现在的小孩已经进化到这么主动直接而且“强词夺理”了吗？怀里的人深呼吸了一口气，闷闷道：“徐先生这算是拒绝我了是不是？”  
徐英浩忽然想起李东赫说李马克根本不像表面那么傻乎乎的，有时比自己还要鬼精，他现在信了。  
一个可怜巴巴的问句戳到了重点，实际上徐英浩完全可以说不行然后走掉，但他已经发现自己从来没有向李马克说过拒绝的话。停车的小巷子安安静静的，车里的灯也熄灭了，外面走过的行人说说笑笑。徐英浩也深呼吸一口气，他觉得自己大概是要被15岁小鬼逼疯，他放下手臂环住了李马克，怀里的人明显僵硬了一下。  
“你还很小，有些事根本考虑不到吧，但是我作为大人，必须替自己、也替你想一想。”徐英浩轻轻拍着他的脊背，“你的这份巧克力比义理的含义更多，感谢的心更多，但不会是那个意思。”  
李马克带着疑惑的表情抬头，迎来了徐英浩落在自己额头上的一个吻，同样温柔的还有徐英浩的声音。  
“我们试试，不过要定好规矩。”


	5. Chapter 5

5  
其他人的情人节都忙着和对象亲热，徐英浩和李马克的情人节却在车后座上讨论试交往规矩。  
“首先，你耳朵可能都要听出茧子了，不能耽误你的学习，我无权查看你的成绩和排名，但如果被我发现你有任何退步，我们必须马上终止交往。当然了，我的工作也不能耽误。”  
李马克扬着脸认真问：“因为徐先生会耽误我学习我能理解，我还有能耐误了徐先生工作吗？”  
正在手机备忘录上打字的人拉耸着眼皮无言地看着李马克，忽然他用额头抵着李马克的使劲钻。李马克额头好像比自己的硬，钻了几下觉得有点痛，小孩咯咯咯地笑开，徐英浩不自觉地也咧嘴笑了一下，伸手揉了揉他的头发，接着唠叨。  
“然后呢，未经对方的允许，我们不能随便出现在对方工作、学习和生活的地方，更不能有越界的举动，像今天这种情况以后是不能出现的。当然，东赫请你来家里玩是另外回事，我随时欢迎。”  
李马克点头同意，他将一条腿折起放在座位上，另一条腿倚着皮座边缘晃。  
“徐先生好严格。”  
“这叫严谨，不是严格。”徐英浩似乎对揉李马克的头发这件事已轻车熟路，明明还盯着手机屏幕却能伸手准确地摸到他的头发。  
“再然后，及时沟通，我们两如果有任何说得不妥的话，或者一定要反驳的话，及时说出来，好好谈。如果按照两岁一代沟这种算法，我们可是有12.5个代沟，必须认真对待这件事。”  
李马克偷偷笑着12.5个代沟这种计算：“好。”  
“马克还有什么补充吗？”  
李马克想了不到一分钟就摇头：“没有了，我能想到的也暂时是这些。”  
徐英浩还在敲着屏幕，李马克一边问徐先生在偷偷写什么，一边想靠近去看他的手机，被徐英浩躲开了。  
“还有两条比较单方面，一条是给你的提醒，一条是给我的警告，我很肯定你会同意，现在就不说了。等会儿我编辑好发到你的短信里。”  
李马克哎呀一声，用手抠了抠徐英浩西服外套的扣子：“怎么这样啊？”  
徐英浩把手机关掉，心想把小鬼压制住还不简单：“等会儿你就能看到了。”  
李马克哦了一声，呼出的气息像是在叹气，胸口起起伏伏。  
“马克。”徐英浩凑近低声唤着他的名字，将男孩的手握进自己的手里，年轻人的皮肤还是比自己的细腻太多，徐英浩不禁默默在心里为自己逝去的时光流泪，上下摇了摇手，“那就请多多指教了。”  
李马克干脆腿上用力将身子撑起来，徐英浩自然而然地放开了他的手，任由男孩的双臂环住自己的脖子，末了他还感到对方正用脑袋蹭自己的脖颈。  
“哇马克，你今天都抱了我3次了，以后是不是该限制一下次数啊？”他小心翼翼地抱住对方的腰，左右摇晃着。  
“不行，这个我不同意。”李马克顺势将摇晃的幅度变大了，换来了徐英浩的笑声，“我就是好想多抱抱徐先生。”  
让小孩抱了一会儿，徐英浩摸着李马克的脖子后面的一块露出的皮肤：“乖，时间不早了，我送你回家。”  
徐英浩把车开到李马克家小区楼下的时候，小孩又开始恋恋不舍，徐英浩被他的大眼睛盯得受不了，解开安全带轻松越过两人之间的障碍，迅速亲了一下李马克的嘴唇。  
“行了吧？”  
李马克转头就跑下了车，等自己钻进公寓楼下的大厅时，听着不远处汽车发动的声音，他暗自懊悔着还是应该给徐先生挥挥手目送他离开的。李马克掏出手机，徐英浩已经将暂定的规矩发送了过来，他一边等电梯一边读着条款，划到了最后徐英浩单方面制定的两条。  
“不能乱花钱送礼物。”  
李马克立刻就明白了徐英浩的意思，没多想默默同意了。  
“马克，保护好自己。”  
他一字一字地读，一时没有反应过来徐英浩的意思，“叮”，电梯来了，他跟着几个人走进去之后靠在电梯壁上，想起徐英浩那句“另一条是警告自己的”，忽然反应了过来。  
狭小空间里大家都没有交谈，在电梯徐徐上升中李马克听见了自己的心跳声，脸也迅速火烧起来，他干脆把外套拉链拉至顶端，好将自己的半边脸埋进去。

 


	6. Chapter 6

6  
工作日的时候徐英浩基本都是早上6点起床洗漱准备早餐，快到7点去叫李东赫起床，啰嗦一阵差不多就该把孩子赶到公交车去站去上学。在情人节过后的第一天，当他还赖在床上没起来时就收到了李马克的短信。  
“徐先生早上好！”  
过了两分钟，“这个不算骚扰到您吧？”  
徐英浩干脆拨通了李马克的电话号码，两声之后电话就被接起来了。  
“徐先生有什么事吗？”男孩压着声音说话，似乎还在被窝里翻身，话筒擦过了被褥发出微弱的窸窣声音。  
“你平常都这么早醒吗？”  
“不是，平常都是7点左右醒。”李马克的声音还有点沙哑，语气里忽然带上开心的意味，“大概是脑子里还在想和徐先生交往的事，太开心就早醒了。”  
徐英浩笑，也翻了个身：“这么高兴啊？”  
“嗯，真的很高兴。”  
小孩直白的表达让徐英浩一天开始的心情好多了，语气里不自觉带着哄的语气：“乖，你们还在放假，多睡会儿吧。”  
电话那边李马克的呼吸安稳地传进话筒，几秒之后他才带着鼻音迷迷糊糊回了声好。  
“那我再睡一下下，徐先生工作加油。”  
“好，有空再联系。”  
二月接近节假日的时候反而是徐英浩公司最忙的时候，项目里的订单有很多变动，一般都是需要加快处理，因此最近的工作强度比平时的大。与此同时李马克经常出差的父母也顺利回到了家里，徐英浩总是会强调这个时候就应该多和家里人在一起，李马克不可置否，只是才和喜欢的人交往就没能有机会见面，怎么都让他觉得很遗憾。  
“以后会有很多时间补回来。”徐英浩安慰他的话总是很有效，李马克照单全收，期盼着能在开学后有机会去看他。就这样他们各自过完了二月的假日，中途只能靠电话和短信联系，到了三月孩子们开学后，学校组织的开学动员大会和随后的建校二十周年庆祝会让李马克忙得够呛，学校为了把这次的周年庆祝搞得隆重一点，不仅把每个班的文娱委员调来布置任务，还把愿意帮忙筹备道具的家长请到学校帮忙，周五晚上和周六上午都会有不同的人来校加入准备工作。  
徐英浩把从外贸公司淘汰下来的包装纸和装饰品送到学校，学校里很多老师都知道他，那个调皮学生李东赫的帅气单身爸爸，他们喜欢在私下这么形容他。有些女老师甚至会主动找他聊天，徐英浩看着儿子在不远处和同学得瑟扮鬼脸，只能向老师们强调着麻烦多照顾一下自己家的儿子，有任何问题还请随时联系自己。  
当他顺着老师的请求走进大礼堂时，学生会的孩子们几乎把舞台位置占满，在李马克的指挥下同学们分好小组进行工作，徐英浩将自己的东西放在脚边远远地看，李马克在做工作的时候十分认真，他会友好地面对每个向他请教问题的学生，走到每个小组去检查进度。  
“徐先生您好。”在他终于发现自己的存在后淡淡地向自己打了个招呼，“能麻烦您把东西放到这边来吗？”  
他手指过右边的道具组，嘴角挂着礼貌的弧度说道谢谢您了便走到中间位置拍拍手，提高了声音招呼过大家。  
“现在下午6点半，大家先去吃点饭，7点回来工作。”  
人群里有女孩子大声问能不能7点15分回来，接着有男生喊20，有人凑热闹喊7点半，学生们都纷纷笑起来。  
“那就7点15回来，想买零食的奶茶的，抓紧时间买，不能再晚了，我还想让大家能在8点半准时离开学校。”  
大家了然地点头，纷纷离开了大礼堂，徐英浩刚好把几袋东西放到道具组搭建起来的桌子上，转身时看见几个女生围在李马克身边问需不需要帮他带点什么，饭或者奶茶她们都可以帮忙带。李马克摆摆手说不用，自己有一些水果吃掉就够了，女孩子们这才放弃离开。  
“李会长很能干哦。”徐英浩双臂环胸笑着看他，“很有领导能力。”  
被夸奖的人走过来，环顾四周确定没人之后拉着徐英浩的袖子走到幕布后，他们在后面堆了几个装东西的木箱子。前后的光线强度被厚重的幕布切割开来，李马克撑着坐上去，徐英浩在暗处靠过去时李马克顺从地挪开双腿，两人对视了一会儿李马克才发现徐英浩今天系着自己送的领带，高兴地伸手去卷着玩。  
“导购姐姐好厉害，徐先生系这条很好看。”  
徐英浩伸手摸他的脖子，大拇指抚着他过度削瘦的脸，皱起了眉头：“你们还在长身体，晚上怎么可以只吃水果就了事？”  
“可是我真的不太饿。”  
“要去吃饭。”徐英浩将摸李马克脸的手移到他肩膀上，稍微离了些距离，“今天看到了平常我看不到的马克。”  
“会不一样吗？”  
“嗯，挺不一样的，学校里的马克很能干和强势，很有魅力。”徐英浩忍不住伸手摸着他的耳廓，“之前看到的马克单纯就是没长大的小孩的样子，还很爱在大人面前讨糖果吃。”  
“因为是徐先生才这样的。”李马克紧捏着徐英浩的西装外套，原本晃着的腿干脆松垮地环住徐英浩的大腿，“徐先生喜欢哪种？”  
小孩总是这样，非要别人选择出一样才可以，徐英浩好笑地看着李马克问完似乎意识到了问题有点越界，开始不好意思地转移话题，唠叨着差不多又有一个月没有见到徐先生很想念之类的话。  
“马克。”徐英浩轻轻叫着他的名字，手上稍微使了些力气让小孩看着自己，礼堂外还有几个学生在说说笑笑，也不知道他们会不会进来。  
“张开嘴巴。”徐英浩几乎是用气音命令着他，李马克听话地微张嘴，徐英浩贴过去伸出舌尖扫荡着他的口腔，李马克几乎瞬间软了身子，双手不自觉地移到徐英浩的胸口靠着，同时他感受到了对方加快的心跳。  
提着外卖的几个学生嘻哈打笑地进了礼堂，在靠墙安置的桌椅上坐下，距离几十米的舞台后，徐英浩正坏心眼地桎梏住他们的学生会长接吻。两人分开的时候李马克的脸已经通红，嘴唇湿湿润润的，徐英浩的也是。  
“都喜欢。”徐英浩歪着头靠着李马克的右耳，“什么样的马克徐先生现在都很喜欢。”


	7. Chapter 7

7  
其实有时会很羡慕李东赫，李马克想。  
他的同桌是个追星女孩，偶尔会和李马克分享她喜欢的偶像的mv，追星的感情来得十分狂热，女孩时常长吁短叹，李马克总在一旁笑得无可奈何。  
“真想成为他的妹妹。”  
李马克疑惑：“我还以为你们会想嫁给偶像呢……”  
女孩托着脸颊摇头：“反正我不是，其实你认真想，当家人最安全了，不会遭受恋爱的非议，是家人的话爱都来得很自然。”  
当时李马克觉得这样的想法不可思议，可自从喜欢上徐英浩之后，他多少能明白一点了。  
李东赫爱叫他去家里玩，徐英浩在的时候会体贴入微地准备好所有吃喝玩乐的东西，他从不对李东赫的朋友做任何评价，也没有多余长辈的架子，这样的大人容易和孩子交朋友，而他对孩子的保护欲也很强。  
李东赫和李马克初三时曾被S中学高中部的人堵在路上，那天下午徐英浩刚好要接儿子出去吃饭。在他们快要被高年级的学生揍的时候，徐英浩不知从哪里出现挡在了两个小孩面前，他牵着李东赫的手，左手把李马克也往背后挡了挡，眼神冷漠，脸色难看极了。  
“你们在干什么？”  
面前的高中生丝毫不让步，朝徐英浩骂脏话，大人淡定地打开手机拨到报警电话，在他们面前点了通话，开口说话时几个高中生才悻悻散去。徐英浩挂掉电话后先把儿子转来转去地看，李东赫最后被他问得不耐烦，全然忘了刚刚那点害怕，直说爸我没事。  
“哎哟我的小熊儿子……”徐英浩一边揉着李东赫的卷毛，一边又啰嗦起天气都转凉了为什么不穿厚一点的外套，他把自己的大衣脱下搭在李东赫肩膀上，长得几乎要碰到李东赫的脚背。安抚好儿子后他转身看着呆呆愣愣的李马克，笑了一下关心道有没有受伤，李马克这才回过神来应着没事。大人把两个小孩牵到他的车边，他再三询问需不需要先送李马克回家，被小朋友拒绝后他从车里取出一件深灰色的开衫外套，再次唠叨着他们死要面子不多穿衣服，蹲着给李马克套上。而后他和李东赫把自己送到了车站，一定要看着人上了车才离开。  
汽车发动的时候他看见徐英浩正抱着李东赫亲额头，做儿子的早就厌烦了爸爸的腻歪，使劲把人往外推，父子两最后在人行道上笑出来。  
李马克坐在公交车靠窗的位置，徐英浩的开衫外套上有股暖暖的香味，不知道是香水还是什么染上去的，他低着头将鼻尖轻触到外套领，心脏越跳越快。  
不想还外套了。李马克当时的第一想法。  
东赫真幸运啊。第二想法。  
往后的日子里，只要有机会见到徐英浩，李马克就觉得自己心脏位置似乎在膨胀着，甚至到了有些痛的程度。某次当徐英浩为方便听清李马克说话弯下腰时，他拨到耳后的头发落出几缕，李马克只想亲吻那些头发和对着自己的侧脸。  
是喜欢了。李马克第N次确认，是喜欢。  
他开始想怎样才能追到徐英浩，李马克不是傻子，25岁的年龄差将这件事搞得更加困难。  
“一定要真诚，然后就是主动了！”李东赫在决定要追喜欢的邻班女孩时曾对李马克这么说过，李马克瞪着眼睛哦哦地应着，默默将李东赫的策略记在心里。刚好快到徐英浩的生日，为了表达诚意他不能再和李东赫一起买花了，艰难地在网上搜索男性礼物推荐，加上自己的预算最后选择了之宝打火机。  
如果真的要好好表达心意，亲亲应该要有吧。李马克揪着自己的衣服，在徐英浩笑着的时候他忍不住上前去吻了徐英浩，大人的第一反应似乎是被吓到，接着表情变得十分严肃，那是他未曾见过的表情。  
“马克，你知道你现在在干什么吗？”  
徐英浩一句冷冰冰的质问就能令李马克的勇气消失得一干二净，之后庆祝生日做了些什么他都不记得了，晕晕乎乎回到家时他灰心丧气地趴在床上：完蛋了，一定是被徐先生讨厌了。那之后他干脆答应了父母补课的提议，把自己的时间安排到满档，不再去多想见徐英浩的事。可当李东赫再说起去他家庆祝爸爸的生日时，李马克几乎想都没想就答应了，他又去花钱买了礼物，导购姐姐笑着给他建议时，他才反应过来自己根本没法控制住这份喜欢。  
破罐子破摔了，只要徐先生没有明确让他不再来，就再试探下去。李马克深呼吸，鼓起勇气抱住徐先生时发现竟然没被推开。  
发展到徐先生在礼堂的幕布后和他来了一次真正意义上的接吻时，李马克还是觉得有些不真实，可尝过一次甜头之后就不想放开了，他又抱着徐英浩不放，这次徐英浩也回抱了他。  
“等他们吃完饭出去扔东西我就走啦。”徐英浩下巴轻蹭着李马克的头顶，“我和东赫约好了吃晚饭，你要一起去吗？”  
李马克在他怀里摇头：“不了，我还是在这里多做点事把准备工作的进度加快一点。”  
徐英浩摸着他的后脑勺，轻声道好，耳边几个学生出门了，李马克有些不情愿地正要放开拥抱，却被徐英浩再搂紧了些。  
“……徐先生？”  
“再抱会儿。”徐英浩耍赖说着，“再抱会儿。”  
李马克从他肩上露出眼睛，接着把下巴低着他的肩膀，四周昏暗，他只能看见徐英浩后脑勺头发的发尾和一点耳朵尖。  
徐英浩忽然想起了什么，侧过脸问：“四月份的第一个周末，你有空吗？”  
李马克想了想：“星期六上午补课，后面就没事了。”  
徐英浩吻过李马克的侧脸：“你下课以后我来接你好不好啊？”  
李马克拉开两人的距离：“徐先生有事找我吗？”  
被问的人轻笑出声，额头靠过来，在男孩的嘴唇上落下蜻蜓点水般的吻，啾的一声。  
“约会啊。”  
“啊？”  
“东赫四月份会去他妈妈那儿住两周，我周末就有空了。”  
李马克看着眼前的人闭着眼睛又要吻他，薄薄的眼睑抖动着。  
“好，我要和徐先生约会。”


	8. Chapter 8

8  
四月初的某夜，徐英浩趴在办公桌上睡着了，等醒过来时整个公司只剩他一个人了。升到科长之后他已经开始怀疑人生，他们公司哪里分什么热季淡季，每个月都有忙的事，更何况他还有比员工更多的应酬。  
他点开手机看见李东赫发了几条短信问什么时候回家，眼瞧着快要12点，徐英浩赶紧给李东赫打了个电话。  
“居然能在公司睡着，爸你是不是晕过去了？”  
“……儿子，你能不能说点吉利话？”  
“我明天就要去妈妈那里了，你都舍不得我吗？”儿子拉长了他甜甜的嗓音，徐英浩哈哈大笑。  
“这不是我们三个人共同商量好的吗？爸爸不会因为这种事吃醋的。”  
“哦。”电话那头儿子正在拉箱子拉链。  
“好吧，我今天就承认了。”徐英浩将电话换一遍，“你调皮起来我是真想打你屁股，但你一去妈妈那边我还是很想你的。”  
“第一天就会想吗？”  
“嗯，第一天就会想你，因为家里面太安静了。”  
“爸，说实话我都不知道你这到底是在哄我还是在讽我。”  
徐英浩笑着整理好了包：“行了行了，收拾好东西以后快去睡觉吧，免得早上我又叫不醒你。”  
结果真被徐英浩说中了，第二天早上怎么也叫不醒李东赫，等在楼下的前妻李多拉（Dora）亲自上阵把小孩揪了起来，李东赫哇哇大叫着跑进厕所开始刷牙，前妻趁机看了上下打量过徐英浩。  
“……干嘛？”  
“比上次看着精神点了，是不是时隔两年终于开窍再找个小情人啦？”  
一想起之前与两三个不太顺利的约会，徐英浩差点被口水呛到，赶紧转移话题：“你和那位约会约出结果了吗？”  
李多拉翻个白眼：“还在约。”  
“……别拖太久了。”  
“要你管。”  
两人的互呛在离婚后变得更加直白，好在这并不再影响他们作为朋友这个层面的关系，他们也愿意为了李东赫作出必要的妥协，一切交流还算顺利。在李东赫收拾好后，李多拉便急着拉过眼睛都睁不开的儿子出去吃早饭。家里彻底安静后徐英浩长呼一口气，开始整理自己的东西。  
在去接李马克之前，徐英浩去了理发店修理了一下头发，由于前段时间的繁忙他都没有时间整理杂毛，这次干脆剪短了一点，看上去更精神。连理发师都在调笑徐老师是不是有对象了，徐英浩笑而不语，差点都要收不住笑容。  
李马克下课后正低头看着短信的地点指示，徐英浩倚在车上看这个可爱男孩什么时候才能发现自己就在不远处，结果那孩子在原地转了一圈才看到自己。  
在男孩跑过来之后徐英浩为他开了副驾驶座的车门，两人都作好后李马克才发现今天徐英浩的打扮很休闲，他里面穿上黑色高领毛衣，外套一件浅灰色的针织衫，下面是深色牛仔裤和低帮黑色靴子，在坐下时会稍微露出点脚踝。  
“徐先生真的很会穿衣服。”李马克拉了拉自己厚重的黑色套头衫，今天还戴了一副圆眼镜，显得呆呆的。  
“不会，很可爱啊。”徐英浩迅速看他一眼，将视线转回前方，他们正在去往定好的一家主打家常菜餐厅的路上，李马克似乎因为起太早有些困倦，徐英浩见路上稍微有些堵车，便让李马克把椅背调下去睡一会儿，小孩休息了几分钟又忽然睁开眼睛。  
“徐先生开车都没人陪着说话会不会太无聊？”  
“我还好啊。”徐英浩笑，“你的爸爸妈妈是不是喜欢有人在旁边陪着说话？”  
“嗯，两个人轮流开车就会轮流陪着说话，因为害怕睡着。”  
迷糊说完李马克便不出声了，前面又堵上了，徐英浩刹住车后看他，果然是睡着了。等李马克醒来时，刚把安全带解开的徐英浩遗憾地叹了口气。  
“您怎么了？”  
“本来想看看你睡觉的。”徐英浩将手肘撑在中央扶手箱上，然后托住了下巴，“像这样看你睡觉。”  
李马克惊吓般连忙坐起来理了理后面的头发，慌乱说道：”不用了吧徐先生我们去吃饭吧我饿了饿了。“  
徐英浩笑了，男孩不是很经逗，看上去经常会跑掉，他以后可要小心一点。  
吃完饭后两人去了一场限时画展，徐英浩在制定约会计划时就已经在头疼自己的老派作风是否能符合年轻人的取向，李马克安慰说现在大家不是去看电影就是去玩游戏，也没有什么很有意思的发明。  
他们进入画展后发现来的人不是很多，刚好能慢慢一幅一幅地欣赏，展馆分了好几个区域，李马克看得比徐英浩快，他不是很想自己去下一个区域，就坐在中间的沙发上等徐英浩。他们会在通道里牵着手，看画时因为步调不同而自然放开，等到他们欣赏完所有展馆时天已经黑了，徐英浩又马不停蹄地拉着李马克去吃饭。不知为何徐英浩最近胃不太好，在征求过李马克的意愿之后他们去了一家广式餐厅，点了暖暖和和的粥来喝。  
而接下来的、徐英浩所谓的秘密行程，居然是让李马克在一家书店做作业。  
在看到书店时李马克几乎是立刻甩掉了徐英浩的手，不可思议地指着大门问：“徐先生是认真的吗？”  
“功课要及时温习才好。”徐英浩弯腰又去牵手，李马克无力地回握着，特别失望。  
“徐先生对东赫也会这么严格吗？”  
“那当然。”徐英浩替他拉开门，“不然你觉得他有什么资本敢在学校这么调皮？不把成绩稳住老师们一定会放弃他的。”  
李马克无语地看着徐英浩把他的书包放好，接着去书店的小食区买了两杯热茶。男孩抱怨归抱怨，很快进入了学习状态，反倒是徐英浩坐在一旁忽然就后悔了，装什么家长大义凌然让李马克在这里做作业，现在他连话都不敢说了。最后徐英浩只好去挑了几本杂志来看，越看越困倦，直到李马克偷笑着伸手戳了戳他的手臂。  
“徐先生，我把作业做完了，这下行了吧？您要检查吗？”  
徐英浩眨眨眼，望了下四周人都差不多走光，迅速在李马克脸上亲了一下：“不检查，反正你撒谎也没好处。”  
“可是这样真的太可惜了。”李马克回到车上时又开始抱怨，“我以为晚上徐先生会带我去看电影之类的，居然会是让我写作业。”  
徐英浩在手机GPS里调出李马克家的地址，发动了汽车：“还记得我们定的第一条规矩是什么？”  
“不——能——耽——误——学——习——”小孩机械地背诵令徐英浩觉得愉快，李马克孩子气地厌烦唠叨的样子几乎和李东赫没什么两样。两人在路上聊些有的没的，徐英浩也顺便了解了一下现在这代高中生在流行些什么。停到李马克家楼下的时候，小孩弯腰拿起书包，继续没有灵魂地道谢然后打开了车门，徐英浩趴在方向盘上笑他，李马克走了几步又回来了，站在徐英浩这边的车门外敲着车窗玻璃。  
“忘了什么东西吗？”徐英浩在问他时还笑得很开心，眼睛眯成细长的一条缝，李马克不满的伸头咬了一下徐英浩的下嘴唇。  
“徐先生晚安。”

 


	9. Chapter 9

9  
李马克是个越深入了解越有魅力的人。他可以很可爱，很依赖他人，也可以很有主见，在徐英浩不常看见的地方引领着同学们工作。  
徐英浩正在回家的路上，9点半的街头仍旧闹腾，连公司的新人都凑热闹给他打了一通电话，徐英浩还记得这个女孩，20岁出头，在办公室里还有些放不开，对人很有礼貌。电话那头她一口一个徐先生地称呼着，在按下蓝牙耳机挂掉电话后徐英浩忽然小气了起来。  
他从未审视过周围人对他的称呼，有人叫他老师，有人叫他科长，有人叫他徐帅，他都顺着别人的习惯来。  
而李马克契而不舍地叫着普普通通的“徐先生”，小心翼翼地、开心地、生气地……他现在都突然倍感珍视，甚至都不希望其他人再占用这个称呼。  
徐英浩将车停在路边的停车位上，捂着嘴巴和鼻子，李马克咬过的嘴唇都开始发烫。  
完了完了完了。他心道，这太糟糕了。  
现在就想再见到李马克，他自私地想着，打开了电话。  
“徐先生？”电话里李马克穿着拖鞋踢踢踏踏的声音传他的耳朵。  
“你睡了吗？”  
“没有，十点也太早了吧，我都会偷偷在床上看会儿视频什么的。”  
“我可以再见见你吗？现在。”  
李马克愣了一下，气息呼在话筒边，语气不禁上扬了：“好。”  
开回李马克所在的小区楼下时，徐英浩觉得自己绝对是疯了，等李马克穿着毛茸茸的睡衣再次跑来站在自己这边的车门边时，他没有多做思考，打开车门就将人抱到自己的腿上。  
车门慢慢地关上，抵在李马克的脚尖，徐英浩干脆将座位再往后拉一点，把车门关好。李马克转头过来正要询问发生了什么，徐英浩已经热情地吻了过来。  
前妻曾经说过他拥有无可救药的恋爱脑，徐英浩嗤之以鼻，就算和她恋爱时他也并不觉得自己有什么所谓的恋爱脑，沉迷就是沉迷。现在他不知餍足地与李马克接吻，鼻腔里被扑进男孩身上的水汽味道时，忽然明白了前妻那嫌弃的说法。  
在接吻这件事上李马克学得很快，男孩环着他的脖子主动伸出舌头舔弄他的口腔，又在徐英浩的带领下交缠着，直到李马克挣脱后喘气，嘴唇被自己照顾得又肿又亮，徐英浩想自己的估计也好不到哪里去。  
“爸爸妈妈都睡了吗？”  
“嗯，我偷偷溜出来的。“李马克吸了吸鼻子，”徐先生，怎么了？“  
他一时无法回答男孩的提问，但已经在心里默默地揭开那层纱，自己在这几年里没有再遇到一次合适的恋爱，他几乎对感情之事迟钝许多，他只相信自己的事业和照顾李东赫就能将自己的生活填满。  
可他错了。  
“可能听着很奇怪，刚和你分开就想你了。”  
多烂俗的话，可徐英浩当下承认，他就是真的想念眼前的男孩了。当两人再次吻上时，李马克的双手开始隔着薄毛衣抚摸徐英浩的肩膀，锁骨，又绕到背后摸着肩胛骨，而徐英浩的手从男孩的脖子钻进柔软的衣服里，摸着脊背，达到了尾椎骨。李马克像是被刺激了一下，身子前倾时，胯间的东西抵在了徐英浩小腹上。  
男人的眼睛暗了暗，他的喉结滚动，看着害羞到只好扑在他肩上的男孩，哑着声音开口说话。  
“乖……”  
“徐先生帮帮我吧。”李马克突然说道，“帮帮我。”  
徐英浩摸摸李马克的头发，将人打横抱起，不厌其烦地打开又关上后车门，调整了座位，最后李马克面对着他坐在腿上，徐英浩一把拉下他的睡裤，滚烫的柱体弹出来，李马克半趴在他的肩上，气息在徐英浩抚上他的器物时便乱了。  
“是第一次让别人帮你吗？”徐英浩一边上下撸动着，一边亲着李马克的太阳穴，眼尾，再转到鼻尖，见李马克咬着嘴唇试图不发出声音，他将自己的鼻子靠过去蹭蹭李马克的。  
“乖，宝贝，放松一点。”  
在李马克软下身子的瞬间喉咙口的呻吟泄露出来，徐英浩加速了动作，不一会儿李马克就泄在了他的手里。  
这下男孩彻底靠在他胸前平复着气息，指尖顺着摸到了徐英浩的胯间，那里也已经硬了。徐英浩将手上的浊液擦去，拿过大衣盖在李马克身上，再将男孩摸着裤子拉链的手钳住。  
“让我再抱抱你好不好？一会儿就好了。”他轻声哄着李马克，男孩的眼角发红，声音也哑了几个度。  
“我可以帮您。”  
徐英浩执意抱紧李马克：“今天太晚了宝贝。”  
李马克埋在他的颈间，半响才开口：“徐先生今天真的好过分啊。”  
徐英浩侧着头亲李马克的额头：“明天如果你有空我补你一场电影好不好？”  
李马克点了点头。  
“我也想快点再和徐先生见面的。”  
男孩撑起来，亲昵地凑近吻了吻徐英浩紧抿的嘴唇。  
“不是只有徐先生单方面在想念，我刚刚和您分开后也很想您。”


	10. Chapter 10

10  
周日上午徐英浩醒来时就打了个喷嚏，他浑身酸痛还发热，一摸额头发现自己竟然发烧了。他吸着鼻子给李马克打电话，说明情况后表示今天不能去看电影了，让他在家休息。  
“我可以来看您吗？”  
“我没事。”徐英浩正给自己加被子，“嗓子没坏，没有咳嗽，就是流鼻涕和发烧，问题应该不大。”  
“……好。”小孩略带失望地应着，这头徐英浩已经躺回床上，为表示歉意徐英浩稍微和李马克聊了会儿天，后来不知什么时候徐英浩昏睡过去，等到他再次醒来时是被电话铃声惊醒的。  
“喂？”  
“徐先生？”那头是李马克在说话，还有细微的窸窣声，“我给您带了粥，可以麻烦您来开一下门吗？”  
徐英浩睡一觉后浑身都是汗，成套睡衣现在肯定都湿透了，他没多想给李马克报过密码锁的数字，自己套上一件睡袍走出了卧室。男孩把带来的粥放在饭厅桌上，自己再把背包放下。  
“谢谢你大老远来一趟。”徐英浩轻揉男孩的头发，给他把椅子拉出来，“都说了我没事。”  
李马克立刻坐上椅子：“可是徐先生没有说不让我来，而且您后来就那样睡着了，我担心您会没有东西吃。”  
徐英浩抽出纸巾擤鼻涕，鼻头已经被磨得通红：”那我也可以自己叫外卖。“  
李马克伸手把塑料袋里的勺子递给他，撇嘴：”不想让徐先生饿醒了才吃饭。“  
徐英浩笑着打开外卖盒的盖子，瘦肉粥还冒着热气，他再次道了声谢，埋头开始吃饭。李马克在一旁看了一会儿又去厨房烧水，徐英浩吃完粥和小菜后将东西收拾好走进厨房扔垃圾，李马克抬头时发现徐英浩正一动不动地盯着自己。  
“徐先生，怎么了？”  
“马克会做饭吗？”稍微精神了些的徐英浩有闲心逗人了，“我还以为马克会跑过来给我做饭。”  
李马克局促地挠着后脑勺，支支吾吾地：“我只会煮饭，妈妈说我是炸厨房高手。”  
徐英浩听罢想象着李马克在家里炒菜锅里冒黑烟的情景，情不自禁地噗哧一声笑出来。李马克更加不好意思了，只好转身去接水，刚把水接好徐英浩便站到后面侧身拿过水杯，喝了几口后对李马克说自己去洗个澡，再把他送回家去。  
“我和爸爸妈妈说了晚上在同学家过夜。”李马克指了指外面的挎包，“明天要带的东西我都带来了。”  
徐英浩挑着眉毛看着面前的男孩说完话便紧闭着嘴，又开始睁着大眼睛看自己。  
“……我没有要赶你走的意思。”徐英浩垮下肩来，将男孩推着带到客厅，“你把东西带来了，那带衣服了吗？”  
李马克啊一声：“我忘了……”  
徐英浩故作头疼的样子叹气：“那我先去洗澡，收拾好以后给你找一套换洗衣服好不好？”  
“好，我可以看电视吗？”  
“嗯，你也可以把那边的电脑搬过来连着看视频，随便你。”  
冲过澡加上吃过李马克送来的饭之后徐英浩觉得身体舒服多了，徐英浩一边刷牙一边摸着额头，还有点低烧的嫌疑，洗漱完后把自己裹得再严实一点去给李马克找换洗衣服。内衣李东赫那里还有新的，只是客用的衣服已经被徐英浩洗掉了还挂在阳台上。S市最近天气阴湿，衣服还没干，他只好找了自己的一套干净睡衣拿给李马克，当他转头看向电视屏幕时才发现李马克在看一部皮克斯出品的动画片，故事已经进行到后半部分，角色们还在路途中奋斗着。  
徐英浩记得这部动画片，之前和李东赫一起看过一遍，儿子很喜欢那个粉色棉花糖象鼻子的朋友，当他被遗落在记忆垃圾场时，徐英浩看着儿子憋着眼泪，只好默默把纸巾拿过来放在自己腿上，李东赫故作镇静地一张一张抽。  
又到那段剧情了，徐英浩坐在一旁看李马克的反应，小孩似乎没有哭，只是眼睛有点红红的。徐英浩并没有出声打扰，当动画结束时，他才动了动。  
“喜欢这部吗？”  
李马克点头，小声哎呀道，轻轻撅着嘴呼气，徐英浩伸长手臂从男孩脖子后面环过，李马克顺着歪头靠在他肩膀上。  
“我也很喜欢这部动画片，给成人看也很有意义。”徐英浩拉着李马克的手晃，“所谓‘美好的回忆’不一定要是快乐的，就像‘喜极而泣’那种感情一样，又喜悦也有难过。”  
李马克没看他，继续点头，徐英浩靠过去吻他的头顶。李马克干脆站起来跨坐在徐英浩的大腿上，如同很多次那样抱着喜欢的人不动了。  
“马克。”徐英浩一声一声唤他的名字，见趴在自己身上的男孩丝毫不动，最后只好无奈地发表申明，“我还在感冒中，会传染的。”  
“传染了再说吧。”李马克调整了下姿势，继续贴在徐英浩的肩头，“我还可以吃感冒药。”  
应该说年轻真好吗，徐英浩感觉鼻涕又要流出来了，自己10多20岁那个年纪身体强到灌热水就能赶退病菌，他干脆拖着李马克的屁股站起来，怀里的男孩没有料到他的动作，只能低护着再把人抱紧一点。  
“平时看着你瘦瘦的，抱起来还是很困难啊。”徐英浩向自己的卧室走去，侧着脑袋吻李马克的头发，男孩感应般也跟着转头，与徐英浩接起吻来，两人的吻最后以徐英浩抱不住了作罢，李马克被仍回床上后坐起来开玩笑说徐先生的健身成果可能还不够，趁对方没来得及发作抱着睡衣跑进了浴室里。  
徐英浩与李马克将近20厘米的身高差现在终于体现在了衣服上，李马克别扭地看着自己穿着徐英浩的睡衣，太大太长了，他的脚底甚至可以踩住裤管，走出浴室的时候原本靠在床头架着小木桌看手提电脑的徐英浩笑着看他。  
“我在东赫房间给你铺好床了。”  
李马克瞧一眼旁边多出的被子和枕头，走过去扑上去：“徐先生怎么老是这样逗我玩。”  
徐英浩没回他，伸出手将被子拉起让李马克钻进去，接着看自己翻到的时事新闻，白底黑字的报道让他觉得困倦，干脆撤了电脑和木桌躺下，旁边的李马克感觉他的动作睁开了眼睛。  
“抱歉，吵醒你了吗？”徐英浩翻个身趴在枕头上，头靠在手臂上看着身边的男孩，伸出食指去划男孩海鸥形状的眉毛，男孩感到了他手指的凉意，抓下来握住，一边捂一边嘀咕着徐先生的手怎么这么凉。  
“真是奇怪啊，怎么说要着凉感冒，你更容易一点吧？”  
“为什么？”  
李马克问完就想起昨晚两人在车里的种种，又不愿意看徐英浩了。男人会意地笑了，动着手指穿过李马克的，男孩的手很小，在十指交扣下他的指腹只能覆在关节下面一些，他拉到自己嘴边吻了吻男孩的手指，或许是刚洗完澡的缘故，男孩的体温的确是比自己高。  
他不自觉地哼着旋律，最后唱起来。

“In the heat of the summer  
You know that you should be my boy  
Oh yes you know  
In the heat of the summer  
You're so different from the rest  
You know, you know, you know"

"徐先生似乎知道很多歌。"  
徐英浩翻个身平躺：“嗯，学习之余玩过一阵子DJ，也在外面打过工，那个时候积累了不少。”  
男孩听得认真，而后想象着再年轻点的时候的徐英浩，抿着薄唇笑，徐英浩伸手将灯关掉，他们所在的住宅区到了晚上十分安静，连车流声都听不见。  
此刻黑暗中的两个被窝里，两人调整着睡姿，棉质用品的摩擦声质地似乎暖暖的，烘得人不一会儿便睡意十足。徐英浩和李马克都舍不得放手，最后干脆就牵着睡。  
“马克。”  
“嗯？”  
“我好像突然一下很期待今年的夏天了。”  
李马克的眼皮快要搭上，拖着鼻音问为什么，徐英浩看着天花板，轻声道夏天有假期，有东赫的生日，还有你的生日。  
“其实我应该给你道歉。”沉默了一会儿徐英浩忽然道，李马克又努力睁开了眼睛。  
“为什么？”  
“情人节那会儿答应你，有点心软的意思，想着交往一阵子你厌了也就知道放弃。其实是我轻视了马克喜欢的份量，所以……”  
“所以？”  
徐英浩半撑着身子，左手去寻李马克的额头，撤下手献上亲吻：“以后我会很珍惜的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 徐先生唱的歌是Brockhampton的Summer


	11. Chapter 11

11  
徐英浩醒来时已经没有发烧了，只是鼻子有些堵，他转头看见身边缩成一团睡得正香的李马克，男孩的脸几乎要埋进被子和枕头里，他径直伸手轻触着对方黑色软软的发尾。徐英浩不忍心打扰他睡觉，只得尽量放轻动作起床收拾，等到准备好早餐后，他去叫李马克起床。徐英浩原本一条腿支在床上叫人，见男孩窝在被子里还是没动静，徐英浩无奈踢掉拖鞋跪在床上。  
“马克，起床啦。”他隔着被子抓住李马克的肩膀摇，被叫的人闭着眼睛动了动脖子，把头抬起来，嘴里不知道在哼什么，徐英浩干脆放弃听力环节，吻了吻小孩的眼睛，下床去了。  
原本还有窸窸窣窣的声音，徐英浩还没走到卧室门口发现又没了动静，转身发现李马克确实把被子捞起来了，却在下床的那一瞬间又躺回床上。大人在一旁看得哭笑不得，年轻人的瞌睡总是很多，况且步入高中学习的孩子很容易劳累过度。  
眼看时间不多了，徐英浩干脆把男孩横抱起来，闻到熟悉的香味时李马克这才被吓醒了。  
“是不是本来就想让我抱你啊？”  
李马克无心回答他的玩笑话，慌得环上大人的脖子，小孩身上睡得暖暖和和，徐英浩低头蹭了蹭他的脸，走进卫生间后他找好小毯子的位置才把李马克放下来。徐英浩倚靠在门边，一边看他开始挤牙膏刷牙，一边又开起玩笑说果然还是抱不动马克了。  
不知是因为刚起床还是听到了徐英浩的玩笑话觉得不好意思，李马克的耳朵粉扑扑的，看上去很好捏，连转头看徐英浩的眼神都没什么威慑力。待他洗漱好之后徐英浩堵在门口弯下腰亲了一下李马克的嘴，得意洋洋地牵着男孩来到餐桌前，端上早餐的那刻李马克受不住了，直搓着自己的手臂试图让鸡皮疙瘩都消失。  
“小马克不喜欢吗？”  
李马克又看了一眼，直摇头：“太过了太过了……”  
徐英浩早上特地用火腿肠和牙签做了爱心形状的框架，把鸡蛋打进里面做了爱心煎蛋，想着男生一般都会多吃一点，于是一口气做了四个，李马克两个，自己两个，拼成了四叶草的形状。  
“没想到徐先生能这么肉麻。”李马克最后终于肯坐下，看着大人小心翼翼地将四叶草拆开，往自己的盘子里放来一个煎蛋。  
“东赫小时候很喜欢这个，后来不怎么吃了，也嫌肉麻。”徐英浩笑得很开心，眼睛几乎都要眯成两条缝，“你也这个反应，真是太好玩了。”  
李马克嘴里塞着食物，鼓着脸颊看他，原来这是徐英浩故意逗自己玩的吗？  
“好像年轻的时候脸皮都薄，越老这些都越无所谓了。”徐英浩似乎又开始了一番对青春逝去的感慨，李马克吞下煎蛋，刀叉在盘边轻刮了下。  
“不是的，徐先生很好。”他挤了半天措辞也不知道如何安慰，在徐英浩无声伸手惯性揉他头的时候，李马克在桌下的双脚悄悄围住徐英浩的脚踝。  
等到两个人准备好出发后徐英浩见时间已经吃紧，决定开车直接把李马克送到学校。电梯里李马克晃着两人相握的手，再三询问会不会害徐先生迟到，徐英浩捏了捏他的手，安慰道迟到一点也没关系，李马克到底是拗不过比自己年长的人，在徐英浩替自己开车门后乖乖坐了上去。  
“徐先生。”  
“嗯？”  
正要关门的人停下了动作认真看他，李马克伸手握住徐英浩的领带轻拉，大人顺从地弯腰，对方温暖的嘴唇贴过来，浅尝辄止地亲吻。  
“早上好，今天都要好。”  
徐英浩靠着李马克的额头，闭上眼睛勾起嘴角：“好，你也是。”  
说不清谁更想见谁，短信里自然提起要一起吃晚饭，于是在10多个小时后，徐英浩和李马克又见到了对方。两人坐进餐馆的卡座后徐英浩开始翻菜单，李马克埋着头则使劲清了清嗓子。  
“徐先生，我嗓子好像有点痛。”  
徐英浩听罢紧闭嘴巴，视线从菜单移向看着眼前傻笑的人，半响觉得没救，找来服务员专门换了杯热水，接着开始唠叨等会儿要去买点维c给李马克吃。  
“昨晚就在说不要亲了吧。”徐英浩的语气里没什么责备的意思，反而有些云淡风轻地讲着这些话，这头男孩被说得感到有些羞耻，比爸爸妈妈责备他还坐立难安。桌下徐英浩长腿一伸将李马克的双脚使劲夹在中间，男孩被眼前人幼稚的举动逗笑，皱着鼻子的样子实在很可爱，徐英浩这才松了力道。  
算了，反正再来一次徐英浩也拿李马克没辙。就像最后徐英浩把李马克送回家，小孩擅自和他接吻之后调皮道反正都被传染了那更可以亲亲了。徐英浩看着男孩进了公寓楼，趴在方向盘上半天也不想离开。  
到底是年轻人身体好，李马克最后没有感冒，这让徐英浩暗自松了口气。只是自己还在流鼻涕，显得特别不优雅，男孩老笑他鼻子红红的，擤鼻涕擤得鼻翼两边都快肿了。  
之后的一周里两人见过三、四次面，周末李马克趁父母又出差再次耍赖住进了徐英浩家，徐英浩为了惩罚他擅作主张，又把小孩带到图书馆做作业。李马克见状叫喊连天，徐英浩在晚上赔了他一场电影，李马克抱着爆米花，徐英浩拿着插着两根吸管的大杯可乐入场，他们选了一部当下热门的动作片，剧情节奏很快，两人看得全神贯注，到最后主角悬在空中苦苦挣扎，徐英浩紧张得拉着李马克的手不放，惹得男孩注意力不集中直憋笑。  
周日下午他送李马克回家时两人站在家里玄关处半天没能出门，感情刚开始那段时间通常都会过分粘粘乎乎，徐英浩和李马克自然还是不能幸免，抱着摇晃过了，小鸡啄米式的亲吻也来了几遍，最后还是徐英浩没能控制住，拖着李马克的后脑勺深吻起来。  
和李马克交往比自己想象得还要开心，徐英浩最近每天心情都很好，以至于晚上李东赫打开门看见自家爸爸笑着站在门口张开双臂、学着老相声演员讲“我可想死你啦”后恨不得摔门再去妈妈那里住几天。  
“爸，你别不是真傻了吧？”


	12. Chapter 12

12  
当李东赫向李马克吐槽起徐英浩最近种种时，李马克都被他口中傻爸爸形象逗乐。一学期加上暑假刚开始以来他们见面的次数不算很多，李东赫今年的生日在家里过了一次，在外面和朋友过了一次。徐英浩送了他一套收藏版的全套漫画，李多拉送了他一直想要的球鞋，李东赫很满意父母的礼物，左右吧唧亲了几次，两位家长微笑着，不着痕迹地擦掉了脸上的口水。  
即将步入高二的孩子自然是少不了补课，几次徐英浩来接李东赫回家时远远地看见了和同学聊天的李马克。早已是入夏时节，徐英浩因为工作需要还是穿着西装，而他的男孩已经换上了短袖短裤的打扮，李东赫向李马克道别的时候两人迅速地对视一眼微笑着点头，轻轻地，像吹过衣领和指尖的暖风。  
“今年马克哥的生日还是他和父母在家里做招待，马克哥告诉我阿姨第一个邀请的就是我。”李东赫得意地向他爸爸说道，徐英浩问他给李马克准备了什么礼物，李东赫直言还没想好，感觉现在去问他想要什么太破坏悬念了。  
徐英浩笑李东赫那点幼稚劲，心里明了小孩大概决定了也懒得告诉他，在进入叛逆期的小孩里李东赫还算症状比较轻的，虽然不如以前那般愿意和自己交流，但徐英浩知道只要儿子憋不住的时候还是会找自己说话。  
“我放弃追那个女生了。”李东赫说这句话的时候没有看徐英浩，小孩饶是深沉地望着窗外迅速退后的街景，“她喜欢的是邻家一个已经上大学的哥哥，我打听到了，姓金，学唱歌的。”  
“没和我儿子交往那都是她亏了。”  
“是吗。”  
徐英浩悄悄撇了一眼李东赫，小孩圆圆的鼻子不受控制地抖着，他自然记得实际上前些天李东赫回家的时候眼睛就红红的，这会儿自己应该已经消化一阵子了才开口和自己聊起这件事。  
“你现在还喜欢她吗？”  
“不喜欢了。”李东赫在座位里缩起来，“讨厌死她了。”  
那就是还喜欢咯。徐英浩有些心酸地看着自己的儿子：“晚上想吃什么？爸爸请客。”  
“什么都可以吗？”李东赫闷闷地吸了吸鼻子。  
“嗯。”  
“那我要吃烧烤，我想吃十串烤五花肉。”  
“没问题，去你最喜欢的那家吗？”  
“好。”  
人类怎么会想出在夏天吃烧烤这种活动的，徐英浩陪李东赫吃烧烤，李东赫喜欢的这家小店十年如一日完全没有想法装个空调，受虐的客人不少，大家都甘之如饴地在这里吃到汗流浃背。父子俩选择在室外的座位吃，徐英浩热得连领带都脱下来，解开了衬衫上方几颗扣子，自家儿子在某种程度上也挺好哄的，几串五花肉就救回了他糟糕的心情，徐英浩都不知道是该喜还是该忧。  
“爸，我想学音乐。”  
“嗯？”徐英浩将竹签递给他，“不会是因为那个哥哥才这么置气吧？”  
李东赫喝一口汽水：“不是不是，和他们都没关系，我已经查过一些学校和成绩要求了。”  
徐英浩再给他递了一串肉：“然后呢？有什么发现？”  
李东赫犹豫了下，开口道：“U国东边有个学校的音乐专业很有名。”  
曾在U国度过童年的徐英浩马上就反应过来时哪所大学，不可置否地点头：“那所是很不错，我记得那家大学是有夏令营计划的，不然明年你去夏令营试试看？”  
“那样会花光你的积蓄吗？”  
徐英浩听了笑了，介于手上一股烧烤味也不好去揉儿子的头发：“给我儿子上学的钱早就存好了，出国留学也绰绰有余，你只管自己做好决定，认真去试就行了。”  
李东赫听完埋下头去理手里的鸡肉串，徐英浩给他递来一个蒜蓉扇贝。  
“爸。”  
“嗯？”  
“谢谢你。”  
“为了表达你的谢意，就帮我一个忙吧。”  
“那你说。”李东赫拍拍胸脯，“保证完成任务。”  
“八月份我要出差三周，我已经和你妈妈商量好了，你去她那儿住。”  
“好。”  
“还有去你马克哥家过生日，帮我把我的礼物也捎上吧。”  
李东赫眼睛瞪得圆圆的：“你还要给马克哥生日礼物啊？”  
徐英浩有点不好意思地摸摸鼻子：“今年我过生日的时候他送了东西，我当长辈的肯定要还个礼物吧，你帮我带过去好不好？”  
“哦哦。”李东赫吃得满嘴都是油，徐英浩拿纸给他擦了擦，小孩仰着头朝他笑，“没问题啊，我给你捎过去。”


	13. Chapter 13

13  
因为临近被安排出差，徐英浩先去B市开会，又飞了一趟邻国考察，时间上完全错过了李马克的生日，寿星本人还没说什么，反倒是徐英浩在电话里开始长吁短叹。  
“以前觉得徐先生很稳重成熟，现在才发现您比我还像个小孩啊。”李马克在电话里笑话他，徐英浩立刻抱怨李马克在他面前越来越没大没小了。  
抱怨归抱怨，想到李马克时徐英浩会觉得出差也不是什么难熬的事，趁空闲时间在街上散步时会想起他，热到汗流浃背找冰水喝的时候会想起他，甚至挤在狭小的电梯里靠在边上时也会想起他。想着男孩时徐英浩总是会不自觉从嘴边溜出自言自语的话——  
“他现在在干嘛呢？”  
“马克啊，我好想喝水啊。”  
“不行不行，好想见面啊。”  
在空隙时间的那些傻里傻气的小声嘀咕被同事听得七七八八，心里不断飘过各种向老天爷大叫的句子，然后再面无表情地向自己要好的同事发短信，常年走神秘风格的徐科长是真的有情况了。一传十十传百，办公室里喜爱八卦的人们大约都知道了，想要找出到底是哪位美女帅哥入了他们徐科长的眼很难，但他们很乐意观察上司会有什么变化。  
回到S市的徐英浩又马不停蹄地跑回公司处理堆积起来的文件工作，那位与他相熟的同事大大咧咧敲开他的门，气沉丹田发问：“听说你最近找对象了？是谁啊都不告诉我？”  
徐英浩瞄了一眼百叶窗外好奇探头又赶紧低下头的下属们，视线再次飘回到文件上：“处理完这个我就先走一步了。”  
同事靠在门边看了看手机上的时间：“准时下班嘛，有约会？”  
徐英浩取下眼镜，学同事气沉丹田回答道：“对，约会，和我的小对象约会，行了吧？”同事得到答案满意地离开。而完成签字的徐英浩将文件交还给秘书后收拾起自己的包，难得地五点整准时走出了办公室，他心情大好，开始指着偷笑的下属们装凶。  
“别问了啊，再问就扣工资了。”  
徐英浩打包了一份麻辣香锅回家，他将食物倒入自己准备好的锅里，再去清洗了些新鲜菜叶放着。不一会儿李马克也到了，徐英浩打开门不出意料地看见小孩抱着半个西瓜，一只手还提着一大瓶可口可乐。  
“……你还真喜欢吃西瓜。”徐英浩弯腰把水果接住的时候赶紧亲了下李马克的侧脸。  
“夏天怎么能没有西瓜？”李马克理所当然地反驳道，跟着进入客厅后将可乐从塑料袋拿出来，去到厨房拿玻璃杯时被徐英浩拦在入口，几次周旋后徐英浩笑着抱住他不放手，李马克环着他的腰，小声叫着徐先生。  
“嗯？”被叫的人将他的男孩抱紧些，“半个多月没见面了，我好想你啊。”  
李马克干脆垫起脚勾住了对方的脖子，凑近去接吻，一吻完毕之后，李马克向徐英浩示弱了。  
“徐先生我们先吃饭好不好？我好饿啊。”  
徐英浩笑着放开人让他去拿杯子，两人终于有空一边吃饭一边尽情聊天了：学校生活里的趣事，工作出差时的异闻等等。这顿晚饭比平时吃得慢些，最后徐英浩坚持自己来清理碗筷，把李马克推到客厅让他做自己的事。他将西瓜切好后端到客厅，李马克正在选片子，经过一番洗漱后男孩已经换上了徐英浩为他买的的短袖短裤，纤细四肢露在外面因家里开着的冷空调起了一些鸡皮疙瘩。徐英浩好笑地跟着李马克蹲在电视机前亲了亲他的手臂，男孩手握遥控板不停地切换着可供选择的电影，最后停在某部科幻片上。  
徐英浩跟着去洗漱一番回到客厅时发现李马克已经把西瓜吃完了，包括剩下放在厨房没切的，两个大盘子里堆着大小不一的黑籽和西瓜皮。  
“你是不是太能吃西瓜了，刚刚吃饭都没见你吃很多。”徐英浩抱臂质问，“没想着给我留点吗？”  
前些天李马克刚被妈妈拉着去理了头发，理发师母性情怀爆发干脆给他烫了小卷发，此时他双臂环着曲起的腿，睁大被电视光点亮的圆眼睛，看上去更像小动物了。  
“嗯？”徐英浩见他没回话，继续问着，他向李马克那边挪过去，将手臂撑在对方身侧，像个不成样的拥抱。李马克紧张地吞口水，闭上眼睛的时候他感到眼前的人在细细吮吸着他的嘴唇，先是唇峰，再是唇谷，接着是唇珠，最后再到唇角。  
“宝贝好像没仔细擦干净嘴，好甜。”空隙间徐英浩哑着声音开起李马克的玩笑，小孩慌得松开手想抹嘴时他一把抓住手腕，触到猛烈跳动着的脉搏让他一阵失神，李马克轻松地挣脱桎梏，双手再次环上他的脖子接吻。  
“那我明天赔徐先生一个大西瓜。”  
徐英浩半趴在李马克身上笑得欢乐，末了歪头含住小恋人的耳垂：“不用了，我已经尝过了，这个比较甜。”  
两个人在夏日的空调房里毫无章法地取暖，亲吻交换到的温度远远不够，拥抱紧贴着胸膛分享着私密的心跳，指腹抚摸下的皮肤逐渐发烫，甚至渗出细密汗水。年长的恋人将怀里的人一把抱起扔在自己的床上，他发狠地接吻，爱人玩乐间的喘息和呻吟交缠不分彼此。在脱掉李马克的T恤时徐英浩终于得以看到他脖子上被链子串着的戒指，与自己右手食指上的银戒是同一款。  
“你找到了。”  
徐英浩把床头的玩偶抓过来示意给李马克看，他送给了小孩成对的鲸鱼玩偶，只不过李马克的那只还多戴了一小圈花环，在肚子附近有个小口袋，里面是他买的成对的银戒。李马克从李东赫那里收到礼物时就抱怨过一次怎么会送自己那么小孩子的东西，徐英浩这才给了提醒说好好找隐藏礼物再说。  
“谢谢徐先生，这个我很喜欢。”李马克拿起脖子上的戒指，嘴唇轻衔着，徐英浩不满地伸手拿开，继续和身下的人厮磨起来。S市的夏夜没什么风，气温自然还是燥热的，而强烈对比下的室内冷空气下沉不断地带走皮肤的温度，恋人之间耐心用嘴唇在彼此的身上点火，脖颈、锁骨、胸口、乳尖、因喘息而异常突出的肋骨，到达下面更加私密的地方时小恋人的耳朵发红，似乎想要躲闪，徐英浩勾着手指去拉开对方的底裤，手握上灼热时他探过身子与瑟缩的李马克接吻，带着安慰的性质讲不要害怕，却似乎让小恋人更害羞了。  
徐英浩蹭着他的额头：“那要停下吗？”  
李马克被问住了，半响低着头，几乎要抵住徐英浩的喉结，伸手去摸对方硬挺起来的地方，他没有说话，鼓足勇气抬头时被已经呼吸不稳的徐英浩堵住了嘴。即使闭着眼睛，主动抚摸与被抚摸的感觉好似更加清晰，在相继到达高潮的时候眼里闪过对方忘情的脸，又现出其他色彩斑斓的图案，胸口被千言万语堵住，喉咙口被努力想要蹦出的几个字堵住。  
——好想和徐先生一直在一起。  
李马克迷迷糊糊地，不知道是否说出了心中所想，他只感到徐英浩还在亲吻着怀里释放过后困倦到睁不开眼的自己，紧接着如同之前的无数次那样收紧了温暖怀抱，皮肤下的血液仍然疯狂地翻涌着。


	14. Chapter 14

14  
感到有人在亲自己的脸，接着在抚摸着头发，李马克努力睁开眼睛后看到徐英浩的笑脸，他又闭上了眼睛试图再睡会儿。不过慢慢地他的感官回来了，旁边有温暖的热源，另一边则是被塞得不知道往哪里放的毛绒玩具，自己的身体干爽舒服，昨夜是徐英浩负责把他拖进浴室清洗身体的，李马克想到这里忽然有点不想面对，干脆胡乱抓过一只玩偶捂住自己脸。  
徐英浩见状追问怎么了，李马克还是不说话，固执将小狗玩偶放在脸上，年长的恋人好声好气劝他放下来不要憋着了，小孩却愈发坚持不肯放开。徐英浩只好开始和他比赛力气，李马克开始呜呜哇哇地叫，不一会儿忍不住开始大笑起来，手松开的那刻不出意外迎来上方人的亲吻。  
"徐先生为什么会喜欢毛绒玩偶？"  
徐英浩啾地亲他的耳朵：“你一天到晚问题还挺多的，因为我喜欢抱着毛绒玩偶睡觉啊，虽然现在有你的话我也不用了。”  
李马克将半边脸又埋进被子里，徐英浩再去把被子边给他压下来。  
“我很多问题会招您烦吗？我问题是超级多，以前妈妈做过一本《马克的十万个为什么》送给我，后来就是我自己在那个本子里增加问题和答案。”  
徐英浩哈哈大笑：“真可爱，好想看一看。”  
“嗯，以后有机会带来给徐先生看。”  
两人磨磨蹭蹭地起床收拾，吃完饭后徐英浩在一旁帮他检查需要带去学校的东西，整理小孩的书本时他无意看到夹在中间的两张纸，一张是班主任给学生自制的高二诊断考试的准备建议，另一张是学校模拟的大学志愿填写，李马克在第一志愿栏上反复涂抹了几次，徐英浩不禁从他潦草的笔迹和划痕里看到了几所学校的名字。  
“你有什么感兴趣的大学吗？”徐英浩在送李马克上学的时候忽然提起，出乎他意料的是这次询问迎来了小孩的过度反应。  
“徐先生问这个干嘛？”  
“抱歉，刚刚帮你整理东西的时候看到了学校发的志愿填写。”  
“那个只是学校给高二学生提醒好好学习的东西，现在我暂时还没什么想法。”  
“这样啊。”徐英浩熟练地转过方向盘，“那专业呢？你可以想想感兴趣的专业，再来决定大学。”  
李马克一只手放在车门边控制车窗的按钮上，他轻轻地扣着金属边缘，直到徐英浩停靠在学校附近的路边时，看着还在向校门方向涌去的学生们，李马克这才闷闷开口了。  
“徐先生不是我的父母，您可以不用管这件事。”  
徐英浩叹口气：“最近东赫在和我讲这些事所以我会思考这些事。刚才也只是想问问你，如果你没有头绪那也没关系，还有两年可以慢慢理清思路。”  
见李马克不看他也没有任何回应，徐英浩伸手揉了揉他的头：“好，我不问了，你先去……”  
“和您在一起的时间我都很开心，但是我也会很害怕。”李马克忽然开口坦白，“徐先生总是这样的，因为我是小孩所以您就会认为什么都不懂，什么都没有考虑过。”  
徐英浩将手缩回自己腿上：“小孩的阅历和经验不够是事实，如果年长一点的我可以为爱的人提供建议我当然义不容辞。可现在的情况是，我还没问出个具体情况，你的反应就这么大，我就不知道该怎么说了。”  
李马克向徐英浩的方向转过头来，神情不似日常那样轻松愉快，他的眼睛仍旧没有看向年长的恋人，视线并未汇集在徐英浩的身上或是窗外的某处，像是沉浸在了自己的想法里。  
“那徐先生可以……喜欢我就好了。”  
徐英浩看着面前小孩柔软的头发，有一束翘起来了，他伸出手的一刹那李马克向后挪动身子，身体的诚实反应比嘴里的话更加直接，他希望先得到一个答案。徐英浩无声深深吸了一口气，不知何时握成拳头的手松开了。  
“马克，你知道这是不可能的，你知道。”  
李马克默默咬紧了牙，喉结轻微上下动着。学校的铃声传来，他赶紧将放在脚边的书包拿起来，摔上车门的时候也将徐英浩努力伸长身子说出的那句改天聊的话堵住了。


	15. Chapter 15

15  
有时李马克也会疑惑，如果一个人向自己喜欢的人示弱，算不算某种程度上的“输了”。  
电视里播的那些大自然的纪录片，动物为了生存绝对不可能露出自己的弱点，不会像人类家里的宠物狗那般愿意露出肚子和主人玩。换成人的话，坦白越多的想法便越容易暴露自己的弱点，一切都是有自己的保护机制，如何把握那条界限也是很难的事。  
李马克越想脑袋越昏，课间休息时他翻开手机里一个月前徐英浩连着几条短信，先是道歉和一系列大人的讲道理环节。接着冷战几天后他又收到信息，徐英浩又要出国一趟，加上探亲的安排需要一个月的时间，李马克从来没有回复他，有时学生会忙起来更会忘了去看短信，搬去隔壁班的李东赫来找他吃饭时提起这件事李马克才知道，他这才愿意点开和徐英浩的对话框仔细看徐英浩那大串时间安排的文字。  
“我听东赫说你们已经最近作业变多了，注意要好好吃饭和休息，加油。”  
到最后也不忘唠叨学习的事，李马克锁上手机趴在桌上，他的脑子里还是冷战前徐英浩在车里说的那句“不可能”，李马克自然是懂，在问出那个问题的时候实际上他已经知道答案，在实际面对那样的回答时他仍不禁觉得像是被人揭开了一直以来的恐惧。  
李马克将手握成拳头，视线里同桌顾霜从教室外进来带了一罐可乐站在他面前，高二再次分班后他们还是同桌，不可不说是缘分，默契自然慢慢也培养了出来。女孩递水时嘴里正嚼着口香糖，吊儿郎当地朝自己抬抬下巴示意赶紧接着，李马克无奈收下后女孩坐回了自己座位上。  
“难得看到李会长这么丧，鉴于同桌的深厚友谊，买个东西安慰一下。”  
其实这样的安慰顾霜不是第一次做了，之前李马克有过很长段时间的心不在焉，愣神中写下“J”的时候她便有了些猜测。那时她就常帮李马克带些小零食，见他好像不太感兴趣后只好换了和他贫嘴的方式调和气氛，发现这比投喂更有效后，顾霜也开始像李东赫那样没大没小地和他说话了，能看见同桌毫无顾忌地大笑她自己心情也会变得挺不错。  
“顾霜，你今后想去哪里读书？”  
“不知道。”顾霜无所事事地收拾着摆了一堆书的桌面，“我不像李会长这么优秀，我没有任何梦想。”  
李马克打开可乐，气泡争先恐后地呲呲爆裂，他吞下第一口时甜甜的口味滑过他的舌头，清凉的液体顺着进入喉咙，将方才那些超负荷的思考热度退去。  
“在你的眼里，我有那么厉害？”  
顾霜朝天花板翻白眼，嗯嗯地回应着，李马克挠头小声表示自己真的没那么厉害来着。  
“那我换个方式问，你现在有没有目标专业之类的？”  
李马克不假思索脱口而出：“设计类。”  
顾霜转头摊出一只手：“看吧，可能别人会说因为你能选上学生会长很厉害，但在我眼里，有明确目标的人已经很厉害了。”  
李马克吞下可乐，睁大眼睛真诚地说：“顾霜你别这样想，你以后一定会找到自己想要的东西的。”  
女孩停下收拾书本的手，颇感意外地上下打量着李马克，说：“马克，你变了很多。”  
“嗯？”  
“我说这话你别忘心里去，以前我总觉得你是那种不太会关心别人的人，虽然你是学生会长啦，但不知道为什么，现在觉得你好像变得会关心别人了，不来虚的那种。”  
“……哦。”  
顾霜自嘲地笑笑：“而且你不会像其他人那样随意评论我追星这件事，刚开始我觉得你是根本不在意，现在想想大概就是素质问题吧。”  
李马克有点心虚：“也不是，我几次都很想劝你追这么厉害……”  
“总之谢谢你啦，我也相信自己能找到自己想做的事。你也是，如果还没定学校也不急，现在有很多事情在影响你思考。”顾霜指指自己的脑袋，”你一定会找到适合你的学校。“  
女孩不知道自己是否说错了什么话，在话语刚落下时她看见李马克刚提起的嘴角落下去，换成了抿嘴的方式，薄唇拉紧，视线不知落在了什么地方，最后以几乎不可闻的声音回道好。


	16. Chapter 16

16  
快要到下班的时候徐英浩将电脑里最近搜集好的资料打印出来，他耐心地用不同颜色的长尾夹分门别类地夹好，再装进不同的文件袋里。刚从打印机里出来的纸还暖呼呼的，眼见四下没剩几个人，他幼稚地将双手放上去试图取暖，从夏日步入秋天后气温升降总是反反复复，昨天还是23度的气温今天就忽然降到10度左右，公司的空调刚好又在维修检查，室内像是有哪里裂出了一条缝，直冲着外面的冷气。  
徐英浩趁着打印机工作的空隙点开自己的手机，“小朋友”备注下的对话框里几乎都是自言自语，界面里只有已读的标示，最后一条是他发的“出差结束了”，已读，仍旧没有回应。  
小孩子的自我防御机制简单又直接，烦恼的事若不想倾诉，立马就变作一颗地雷，一踩准炸，他们会把自己圈在安全区里，谁都别想碰。更有甚者，就算你站在界限外说着无关紧要的话，只要他们自己感到不安，便原地自动爆炸。徐英浩深知这样的规律，自己是这样过来的，养李东赫经历过，就算是外人看来优秀懂事的小孩李马克也是这样。主动示好和交流就是最好的解决办法，徐英浩叹口气，李马克使小性子的样子很少见，受虐狂般觉得可爱之余也感到了头疼，眼看已经6点，他熟悉学校的安排，现在正是晚自习之前的休息时间，干脆直接拨通的电话过去，李马克接了起来。  
电话那头是嘈杂的人声，徐英浩笑了笑。  
“今天有好好吃饭吗？”  
“嗯，正在等炒饭。”  
“同学和你一起去吃？”  
“嗯。”  
小孩那头似乎捂住话筒和旁边的人说了句什么，周围的杂音渐渐少了，徐英浩听着李马克的呼吸声慢慢清晰起来，接着李马克开始说话。  
“上次的事，是我乱发脾气了，徐先生对不起。”  
“没关系。”徐英浩柔下声音安慰，“不想说就算了。”  
“其实我一直在烦恼，对我来说选学校好难。”  
“为什么？”  
“我想读设计类的专业，B市学校最好，我不知道了……”  
“能告诉我是什么原因让你烦恼吗？”  
李马克半响没说话，徐英浩只听见他吸了两次鼻子。学校附近都是居民区，远离饭馆几步便能听见社区里的鸟声，徐英浩着急了，正要追问怎么了，李马克呼出大口气终于坦白。  
“我想和徐先生在一起。”  
听到这话的人心忽然揪紧，像是一张纸反复蹂躏和展开，徐英浩竟无法回答任何话。有些路踏出去就是不同的风景，他几乎立刻就明白了李马克的烦恼。  
“马克，要去就要争取最好的学校，以你的成绩是可以去拼一拼，S市是有一、两所不错的综合大学，但如果你已经在考虑设计专业，B市的师资无疑是最好的。”  
“我就知道。”李马克的声音有点抖，他几乎快要哭了，“我就知道徐先生会这样说的。”  
听到小恋人的发言徐英浩只剩下苦笑，大人紧了紧手机，才发现自己的手心都紧张出了汗。  
“那换我问你一个问题，就一个。”徐英浩的心跳越来越快，“如果你考虑留在S市去念大学，理由是什么？有其他专业感兴趣？还是仅仅因为……我？”  
李马克哽住，又是几乎一分钟没有任何回答，徐英浩直击重点的问题似乎把自己逼在墙角，他无路可退了，可他无法向徐英浩撒谎。  
“徐先生趁着选学校的事终于可以赶我走了。”  
“不是，当然不是。”  
徐英浩将电话换到左耳，伸手去理机器上的纸张，一页一页全是他给李马克做的学校对比表格，经过几周在网上和学校寄来的宣传资料调查，他早就知道B市的几所大学的设计专业在全国皆是数一数二，最好的那所大学哪位教授的课十分抢手他都了解得一清二楚，B市的工作机会更多，他的男孩自然应该在最好的地方发展。  
“如果只是因为我，那你大可不必考虑，不要牺牲你最好的选项。”  
徐英浩说完这句话，电话里便传来忙音，他终究还是小看了揭开心事的冲击力，而此刻他只想冲到学校去看看李马克有没有在哭，如果可以的话他真想抱抱他。  
几分钟过去，在同事关上办公室的大灯后，徐英浩松开了拳头，接着整理起最后一份学校资料。


	17. Chapter 17

17  
徐英浩回到家是李东赫也刚从学校回来，小孩因为最近的考试和作业忙得没时间理发，一天下来也不知道他在思考着如何的事情，头发总是乱乱的，徐英浩看着一阵心软，在小孩起身叫爸的时候冲过去抱住了小孩。  
李东赫被吓到，感到面前的大人有什么不对，他便不像往常一样推开爸爸，反而故作成熟般去拍他的背，其实他不太能够着，好像拍到了腰的位置，徐英浩笑着放开了他。  
“抱歉。”  
“爸，你怎么啦？”李东赫仰着头试图从徐英浩的脸上看出些端倪，徐英浩仍旧是笑着的，直接转移了话题。  
“辛苦了，想不想吃宵夜？”  
“……我、我带了小龙虾回来，还有蔬菜汤。”  
“好，那你去吃。”特殊时期徐英浩不再舍得毒舌会长胖这件事，他只会心疼小孩学习辛苦。  
李东赫扯了扯自家爸爸的衣角：“你帮我腾个碗好不，我们一起吃。”  
父子俩坐在饭桌上分着一份菜汤，暖暖的食物下胃似乎平息了他们脑内乱成一团的思绪和情感，他们难得默契地安静吃饭，徐英浩停下筷子帮李东赫拨起小龙虾，将现成的肉放进儿子的碗里。  
“我听说马克哥被老师拉去谈话了？”  
徐英浩一愣：“发生了什么？”  
“我听我们班暗恋马克哥的女生讲，马克哥这次模拟考试的成绩不太好看，虽然我看不出从全年级前三掉到前十有什么大不了的……而且就是一次模拟考试。”  
徐英浩艰难地扯出笑容，应着儿子的话：“是啊，有退就能进，你看你这次不就进步了？”  
“那我明天晚上也可以吃小龙虾吗？”李东赫手里拿着两只虾钳，眨眨眼睛。  
“我怎么和你说的来着？”  
李东赫扒拉下脑袋：“要少吃外卖。”  
“明天准了，以后少吃点。”  
能和李东赫聊天一直都是徐英浩生活里最大的安慰和动力，今晚也同样是。他一如既往在客厅等着李东赫做完作业睡觉，不出意料地自己又提前在沙发上睡着了，被李东赫摇醒后看到儿子已经换上睡衣，放心地将小孩推进卧室，帮他关上了灯。退出来后他看着只开着落地灯的客厅又感到一阵不安，干脆走到阳台抽烟。  
他现在很少抽烟，只是今天有很多情绪挥之不去，现在与未来的矛盾永远存在，而久违的烟瘾上来，他趴在阳台上看着对面单元楼一格一格消失的光，建筑楼窗形成的格子线条在黑夜里几乎被淹没，可他的心情却逐渐平静下来。他叼着快要熄灭的烟抽出了手机，在“小朋友”的短信界面敲起了字。  
“我想见你，最近有空吗？”  
他将手机放在旁边接着看对面的单元楼，又有两家似乎关灯了，手机震动了一下，他没料到李马克现在还愿意回复他。  
“好，我也想见您。这周六可以吗？”

挨到周六下午，徐英浩难得没有直接开车去接人，而是将车停在了李马克补习附近的一处停车场，他下车慢慢走路过去，还没走到补习课的那栋楼，他就看见李马克站在不远处望着他，小孩早早整理好了书包在等人。  
徐英浩刚一张开手臂，李马克便冲到了他的怀里，大人将大衣裹在小孩身上抱住，徐英浩早就想试试了，但实际上空间实在显得局促，或许是李马克又长了身体的原因。两人抱着好一会儿没有说话，最后徐英浩哄着人才放开了拥抱，而后他立刻将李马克的手握在自己手里。附近有一处小公园，他们按照约定走去那里散步，今天天气虽冷，却出了太阳，明亮的金色阳光把公园里的秋叶照得更加艳丽，连脉络都能看清楚。有一片叶子掉在徐英浩大衣的后领，李马克看见了。  
“徐先生，你弯点腰下来。”李马克提议着，徐英浩疑惑地乖乖倾身，李马克将手绕到背后将那片红叶抽出，在徐英浩面前晃了晃。  
“有叶子。”男孩笑了笑，徐英浩顺着触到他的嘴唇，接着两人逐渐加深了吻。  
“又有几个月没见了，好想你，你还一直不回我短信。”  
李马克有些心虚，圆溜溜的眼珠转着，徐英浩笑着揉了揉他的头，接着在不远处的板凳坐下。李马克站在他面前还抓着他的手不放，徐英浩这才发现男孩早就不是自己坐着使劲仰些头才能看到脸的高度。现在他得把背伸直了去与李马克对视，男孩此时视线黏在他这里，徐英浩心软得一塌糊涂，伸手捏了捏他柔软的脸颊。  
“对不起。”徐英浩开始道歉，“上次是我把话问重了。”  
一说起这件事李马克就低下头去了，闷道：“没关系。徐先生也没有说错话。”  
徐英浩捏了捏小孩的手，李马克抿着嘴，他就伸手去抚着男孩的侧脸。  
“我真的好喜欢徐先生，如果我说我爱你徐先生会不会觉得我是个小孩什么都不懂，很轻浮？”  
徐英浩手顿住，在李马克对上自己的视线片刻，他认真问：“那如果我说我爱你会不会让你觉得有很多负担？”  
李马克睁大了眼睛，像是听见了不可思议的话，一阵风将头顶的叶子吹下，李马克在那中间摇了摇头，如往常一样抱住徐英浩的脖子，染上了哭腔。  
“我会很高兴。”  
徐英浩收紧了圈在李马克腰上的手：“可能你们小孩都觉得我们大人故作姿态装成熟，但是你要知道，我希望你能拥有更加明亮的人生的这份心意是真的哦。就算不是你的父母，我也是真心实意地这么想。”  
李马克下巴垫在徐英浩的肩膀上，微微点着头。徐英浩凑在他耳边感叹道好乖，接道：“所以我觉得必须见到你说这些话，我绝对不会想赶你走，而现在的情况是……是我不好，提问害你伤心，也害你学习退步。你说你感到不安，其实我也是，生怕自己会做了什么给你不好的影响。”  
李马克直起身子去看徐英浩的表情，男人垂下眼帘，脸庞似乎比上次看到的更加瘦削，他伸手摸了摸，下颌骨果然更加明显了。  
“是我让徐先生伤心了吗？”  
“……不是，不是的，和你在一起的时间我都很高兴。”  
李马克重回拥抱的姿势，他舍不得再去看徐英浩的表情，既然成绩下滑的事已经让他知道，或许是上天给了暗示。  
男孩的眼泪落了下来，一滴一滴地融在徐英浩的羊毛大衣上。  
“徐先生，我们分手吧。”  
徐英浩叹了口气，片刻之间他的喉咙像是被掐住，几乎要窒息。  
“好。”


	18. Chapter 18

18  
前妻李多拉曾经形容徐英浩是个“多愁善感的男人”，当然，随着她的心情“男人”可以替换为“笨蛋”、“渣男”甚至“东西”。年轻气盛的徐英浩没少因为李多拉的刻薄话和她吵架，李多拉说了太多次，他逐渐麻木，便由着她去了。  
自从确认关系后，两人相伴的日子里徐英浩成长得很快，最后本人也对“多愁善感”这个标签不再进行任何否认。在大学毕业后两人因找工作出现地点不一的问题，徐英浩犹豫片刻就表示可以放弃自己的那份录取跟着李多拉去她要去的城市，这可把李多拉气得不轻，女士把自己的那份录取也拒掉和徐英浩谈判，脾气火辣的女友搂着徐英浩的脖子抱怨着别想做那个牺牲者，要不两人先决定城市再一起找工作，最后这个方案被徐英浩通过了。  
想来自己的确是容易深陷情感的人，会为了对方的烦恼而烦恼，会为了对方一点点冷淡而暗自伤心，到最后会认为自己做点牺牲就可以解决问题，这个毛病被李多拉纠正过几次后似乎有所改善，但在李马克的问题上似乎“复发”了。  
相差25岁令很多事情都变得更加不确定，李马克今后的专业甚至职业规划会在哪里还有待思考，如果可以的话，徐英浩当然愿意陪着他做功课一起寻找答案。徐英浩并非自恋，事实上自己已经变成李马克的考虑因素，俨然是小孩前行的一种“障碍”，干扰他冷静思考选项的麻烦。徐英浩郁闷之余更多的是对小恋人的心疼，如果他自己都这么烦恼，本人得是有多么煎熬呢？因此他更不会对李马克暂时的那点小脾气有太多怨言。  
见面自然冲去一层障碍，被恋人抱住的温度永远令自己感到安心，李马克开口解释着自己的烦恼和心情时，徐英浩了然小孩已经有了一部分答案——他想要自行决定学校，剩下应是徐英浩的责任推一把，像小时候教小朋友骑自行车，身后的人总要有放开扶持的时候。  
他未曾料想先提出分手的会是李马克，但又似乎说得通，在与他的交往中徐英浩感受到了李马克的思考能力，作业里的某道难题，一本书的理解，学生会的种种困境……他有自己的智慧和想法，稚嫩又可贵。徐英浩自嘲地笑笑，理智与情感最终冲撞出的那条路，是李马克比自己先找到了，他没有拒绝的道理。  
徐英浩只能献上自己拙劣的成果——当初李马克在模拟志愿上填过的学校资料，自己也找了几所B市小有名气的学校作为备选。  
“我纠结了很久要不要给你画重点，后来还是忍住了，你有你自己的考量，就由你来做笔记吧。”徐英浩心里慌得很，他的声音不知为何变得哑了些，连李马克都皱着眉头问他是不是不舒服。徐英浩伸手揉着李马克的头发，放心地看着小孩接过了装满资料的袋子，提议开车送他回家。  
“不用了，我可以坐公交车回去。”李马克退后一步仰着头，似笑非笑地说道，“坐上徐先生的车我一定会反悔的。”  
徐英浩无言以对，只好送男孩去车站。眼瞧着自己赶的那路公交车正在进站，李马克忽然把徐英浩拉到广告牌后，将资料袋放在脚边，伸手握住他的手轻轻摩挲着，最后踮起脚点过了徐英浩的嘴唇。  
“以后就没机会了，徐先生会原谅我这次吧？”  
没等徐英浩回答，李马克赶紧抱起袋子排进上车的队伍里。在汽车关上门缓缓向前移动时，李马克艰难地在人群里穿梭挤到了车厢后半部分，抬头时他没有再看见徐英浩的身影。他视线收回车内环顾四周，人们都埋头沉浸在自己的世界里，这才放心地从书包里抽出帽子戴上，在这个只有引擎噪音的狭小空间内沉默着放空大脑。  
那头徐英浩靠在车站广告牌后面待着，空虚感袭来侵蚀身心，他又从口袋里抽出香烟点上，他仰头吐出烟雾模糊掉眼前的景象，思路一点点理开，有多少选项，如何选，他全部再过了一遍，再三确认现在这样就是最正确的选择后，他转身将烟头扔在垃圾桶上的砂槽里，慢慢往停车场的方向走去。  
徐英浩和李马克的交集从那天之后骤然减少，“小朋友”对话框里不再有关于日常琐碎的分享，徐英浩在疲惫的时候偶尔会翻出记录看看。分手是一瞬间的事，在后来长久的日子里对方渗透在生活中的那些东西才慢慢显现，逛街看到附近学校的校服的学生会想起他，去吃饭要果汁的时候会看一眼鲜榨西瓜汁，坐飞机时看见静谧的蓝色海洋会想起海鸥，他曾经伸手就能摸到那样形状的眉毛，现在不会再有机会去触碰。  
时间慢慢过去，公司和家庭将他的时间再次填满，节假日挨着过，直到又快要生日时徐英浩才察觉冬天的漫长，它好像久久不肯离去，还侵占了春天的位置。S市迎来了几场罕见的雪天，街上竟铺起了实在的冰雪，今年生日徐英浩和李东赫计划在外面吃饭，路上的雪还没有被铲干净，徐英浩小心翼翼将车开回来时在邮箱里收到一个包裹，落款人是“海鸥朋友”。  
他故作镇定地将纸盒子抱在怀里回到卧室，拆开后看见里面塞了些填充物，取出后有三样东西：一张卡片，一盒徐英浩时常回购的男士香水，一本自制书，是《李马克的十万个为什么》。  
“徐先生生日快乐。之前看到您放在卫生间洗手台上的香水快用完了，希望您没有买新的。还有您说过想看我的书，所以寄来送给您了。”  
徐英浩把书从盒子底轻轻拿出来，封面由西瓜纹样的包装纸做成，他能想象李马克的父母当初是如何满怀疼爱心情帮他做了这样可爱的封面，据李马克讲标题是妈妈用特殊的金色笔写上去的。翻开第一页是年幼的李马克亲手写的自己的名字，笔画歪歪扭扭，像是拿不稳水笔，徐英浩笑着翻阅起来，李马克将自己的书设计成问题放一页、答案放一页的绘本风格。  
“Q：人在饿的时候肚子为什么会叫？”这页小孩用黑色笔画了一个恐龙剪影出来。  
“A：每个人的肚子里都有一只动物，饿的时候它会叫，我们必须用食物来喂饱它。”  
徐英浩全程都噙着微笑，李马克对世界和人类的观察很仔细，所以问题很多，同时他也相当诚实，若是自己没有查到答案，会在答案页写上不知道。本子不厚，仔细读过也花不了多少时间，在看到倒数第二页时，徐英浩停住了手。  
“Q：爱是什么？”李马克涂了几个形状不一的红色爱心。  
而在答案页，李马克写了很多人名，父母的名字在最前面，接着是很多徐英浩并不熟悉的名字，可他还是耐心地看着。男孩的心思单纯直接，认为爱就是那个人本身，所以才会在他成长的日子里慢慢记下爱的人的名字。  
而在最后李马克特意换行，写下一个英文名，徐英浩屏住了呼吸。  
Johnny.S。  
徐英浩将自己的脸埋在双臂间，再抬起头后他才察觉自己的耳朵正发烫。  
他想象着男孩脸埋在围巾里跑去店里给自己寄快递的样子，可恶的是最近这样的雪天，出去一趟也不容易。  
他很想他。

而后为了认真准备李马克的生日礼物，徐英浩犹犹豫豫了好几个月。他在休息时间前往不同的店看东西，在某天看到服装店里的领带时徐英浩愣神很久，好似那些纠结想法都被抽空消失不见。  
再次进入酷夏每日都是煎熬，明明是下过雪的城市在这时却热到空气里一点湿润感觉都没有，随之而来的是乏力和永无止境地头脑昏胀，徐英浩忙到忘了数日子，在一天下午无意瞥见电脑屏幕上显示的八月一日的日期时猛然起身，离快递下班还有半个小时，他拿起抽屉里的盒子便往外跑，不一会儿汗水便打湿了背后的衬衫。  
快递员抽出表格给徐英浩，他喘着气快速地填着信息，在寄件人姓名处他停下了笔，视线里手边是他给李马克挑的礼物，一个名牌领带和配套的领带夹，他想李马克以后总会用到的。  
到时候会在哪里用到呢？会见到什么样的人呢？  
徐英浩盯着表格几分钟后终于落笔。  
John.D——他一笔一笔地画，嗓子不自觉地发疼。

 

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John.D——John Doe，意为无名氏。


	19. Chapter 19

19.  
徐英浩将车停好，利索地拉起手刹，再把遮光板上的小镜子打开，检查自己的发型没有乱掉后心情有些复杂地转头看坐在副驾驶上检查了一路妆容的李多拉，此刻她正把自己的卷长发弄到一边，好露出她的蜜色肌肤。  
“多拉，你确定我们要这样吗？我刚刚一路开过来，感觉没家长穿得像我们这么正式。”  
“我们的口号是什么？”  
“……不给儿子丢脸。”  
“我准备好了。”  
徐英浩无奈地叹气下了车，将自己身上的西装外套扣好，绕到车的另一边，打开车门后伸手轻轻扶起穿着十厘米黑色高跟鞋的李多拉下车。关上车门时徐英浩刚一抬头就看见几个家长和孩子投来探寻的目光，他露出一个从容的微笑，随后转头将手臂向李多拉曲起，前妻熟练地挽上后，两人昂首挺胸朝学校的大礼堂走去。  
今天对于他们来说是个重要的日子——李东赫的毕业典礼，学校已经是第三年开办这样正式的毕业典礼。发给家长的通知其实是要求不要穿拖鞋或短裤到场，这并不算十分严苛的着装要求，李多拉却直接提议拿出最好的礼服去参加儿子的毕业典礼，徐英浩自然得陪着。  
果不其然，当进入礼堂后他们的装扮吸引了无数人的目光，李多拉今天穿的是长度在膝盖上一点的酒红色紧身小礼裙，保持尚好的蜜色肌肤更显整个人气质特别。徐英浩今天一身灰色高级西服在身，头发多抹在脑后，额头处随意搭着几束头发。两人东张西望，徐英浩认识李东赫班上几个同学，看到他们后再在那个范围搜索起自家儿子，最后发现小孩正抱着头埋在身边同学的背后，徐英浩拉着李多拉在家长席坐下后开始忐忑他们两人是不是做得太过了，李多拉从容地向徐英浩使过眼神让他看看四周，实际上家长席里穿着正式礼服的有好几对，他们并不是最特殊的那个，这才让徐英浩放下心来。  
典礼开始后在轮着几番演讲后终于开始了颁发毕业证的环节，按照事先安排好的，学生们将会以班级数字由小到大的顺序上去领取毕业证书，由老师和志愿者引导着依次上台，整个过程快速有序，念到李东赫的名字时徐英浩和李多拉都挺直背伸长了脖子认真看着，孩子向校长鞠一躬后接过了毕业证书，父母两人连连拍手，周围的热情家长们见状也跟着拍手祝贺。  
“高三六班。”  
主持人念到下一个班级时徐英浩仍旧直着背，他的目光在那乱动着的人群里尝试搜索熟悉的身影，某个高个男生被老师拉回原位站好时他才看到了站在其中的李马克。  
和其他孩子相同，男孩穿着校服，扣子还是如往常一样全部扣上，与平日不同的是他的头发经过了精心梳理，不会显得过分幼稚，颇有初露成熟的感觉。徐英浩的目光随着他一点一点的向舞台移动，最后上到台上时李马克的爸爸和一名亲戚家的男性在另一头席间吹起了口哨，相对比较斯文的妈妈捂着嘴，似乎是在不好意思地笑着。  
徐英浩的视线回归到李东赫身上，郑重地在心里道过祝贺，再折回走回座位的李马克身上，也默念了一遍祝贺的话语。  
在典礼正式结束后，家长们纷纷走下阶梯去和孩子会合，交谈的照相的不亦乐乎，热闹非凡。李多拉正在与班上同学家长交换名片，徐英浩抱着李东赫摇了摇，不厌其烦地揉了他的卷发一遍又一遍。不知是那个班上的班主任自费买了很多红色玫瑰正在人群里随意发放，见到徐英浩时她热情地送了两支，徐英浩将一支递给了李东赫，另一支握在自己手上。  
和李东赫拍完室内的照片后小孩表示要去找李马克合照，徐英浩点头表示同意，李东赫便兴奋地拉着他的手在人群里穿梭，在找到李马克时他也正和同学合影，见到李东赫来他激动地拥抱了下他，放开后他看到脖子上挂着相机的徐英浩，抿着嘴朝他笑过，徐英浩上前一步，将手里的玫瑰递给了他。  
“恭喜毕业。”  
李马克双手接过玫瑰花，低头小声道谢，李东赫搂着他的肩膀使唤徐英浩拍照，大人后退几步蹲下。  
“都要笑哦，1，2，3！”  
两个男孩走过来查看照片，徐英浩照相技术很好，他正好抓拍到两人捏着毕业证和玫瑰花咧嘴笑得正开心的样子。李东赫满意地拍了拍他爸爸的肩膀，说出去要和妈妈在外面拍几张。  
“徐先生。”  
李马克的声音从背后响起，被叫的人立刻转身，男孩的黑色圆眼明亮如初，他忽然笑了，朝大人摆了摆手。  
“谢谢您的玫瑰花，再见啦。”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：St. Vincent-Marry Me

20  
在分手后李马克曾有过一段心不在焉的时间，父母以为是他对模拟考试的事太过在意，于是他们专门抽空在周末带他出去散心。一周一周过去，李马克慢慢恢复了活力，投在学生会和学习上的精力越来越多，父母这才放心地开始了远地的工作。  
李马克觉得今年对于自己来说是幸福的，喜欢的心意不仅得到了回应，还等到了徐英浩提到爱，每每想起这件事，他的心便又回到最初暗恋那般开始发胀到酸痛。  
在家教里父母十分注意培养他早日思考未来规划的意识，因此他很早就开始想这件事，在和远方生活的哥哥联系时他便意识到选择一个地方读大学产生的后果并不像自己想的那么简单，若到了一个好的城市，或许今后他就会在那里发展，认识的人也是全新的，因此一切都是未知，不可把控的东西让他一度感到无措。不幸的是自己还没能够强大到排除徐英浩去做自己的选项，明知或许可以再任性拖一拖时间，但是他知道徐英浩会为了自己今后更好的发展而推着他离开这里。  
在某次和李东赫聊天时，他问李东赫和妈妈的相处怎么样，李东赫忽然对他倾诉了很多东西。  
“如果一定要说，刚开始听到他们要离婚时，我很恨他们。我觉得他们很自私，一点都没有考虑我。”李东赫扯掉校服袖子上的线头接道，“他们两离婚的理由好像是因为无法承受越来越多的日常琐碎的吵架，我妈说她那个时候已经不像自己了，她变得越来越神经质，我爸也是。决定离婚时我爸破天荒提出要我的抚养权，所以他们的斗争又持续了半年。”  
李东赫随手拿过李马克手里的可乐，咕嘟咕嘟地灌了几口，他长长地呼出了气来，继续回忆道：“后来我自己长大了一点，我爸很担心我在外面遇到危险，所以管得很严，我和他吵架的时间很多，中间发生了些事，我好像才稍微懂一点他们为什么最后会‘为了自己’离婚，如果在一起不能让自己变得更好，那就没意义了。”  
“那你会觉得他们不爱你吗？”李马克问。  
“离婚那会儿会，后来不会了。”李东赫捂着嘴巴打了一个气嗝，调皮地朝李马克笑，“这大概是我比较幸运的一点，他们就算分开了还是很关心我，他们会因为我吃醋，我还挺开心的。有现在这样的情况都是因为初中的时候有天我放学回到家，发现我爸发高烧昏倒在客厅里，大概是那个时候工作上有竞争，我的事也很多，身体和精神都承受不住了。你知道他那么高个子倒在地上……挺恐怖的，我吓哭了，给妈妈打电话，她叫了一个叔叔，两人一起把我爸送到医院，那次以后我开始学做菜帮我爸分家务事，妈妈好像也开始和我爸联系了，慢慢就和好了。”  
“你会期待他们再复合吗？”  
李东赫埋头苦笑：“虽然希望，但我很清楚不会回去了，他们就是因为想变成更好的自己才分开的，再回去就没有意义了，现在的朋友关系反倒更好，这是他们的人生，其实我……没有什么办法。但我的人生里，我一定会比他们更加珍惜我爱的人。”  
比自己小一岁的男孩骄傲地挺起胸膛，沉醉地抛抛刘海，开始感慨要是谁嫁给他一定会很幸福的，李马克大笑着推了推他，抱怨道真自恋。  
李马克再次思考起自己的事很快便有了答案——想要变得更好，更优秀，从选学校开始就应该要独立，所以他选择和徐英浩分手，他知道徐英浩会答应的。他收下徐英浩给自己准备的资料时被感动得一塌糊涂，他小小地抱怨着他的徐先生怎么能这样，明明自己也可以查的，好像刚刚下定的那点独立的决心又被打破了似的。  
以及他怎么也控制不了流下的泪水，那天他默默在公交车里哭，现在毕业典礼后看着徐英浩被李东赫拉着越走越远的背影，他鼻子还是不禁发酸，瞧见父母还在和其他家长聊天，自己只好悄悄抱着手里的毕业证书和玫瑰花躲到了外面，在拐到学校后的小花园时他抹了抹眼睛，忽然听到了顾霜的声音。  
“马克？你没事吧？”  
女孩急切的声音传入耳朵，李马克吸着鼻子抬头，眼泪又顺着眼角流下来。顾霜从没见过同桌这个样子，她急忙拿出挎包里的纸巾递过去，李马克粗糙地抹了一圈自己的脸。  
“你在这里等我一下，我去给你买喝的。”  
顾霜着急地跑出去，又以最快的速度冲了回来，她给李马克带了一瓶橙汁。  
“抱歉，没有可乐了。”  
“谢谢。”李马克接过，开始觉得不好意思，“对不起，我……”  
“没事没事，你不想说就别说了。”顾霜坐到他旁边，故作老练地拍了拍他的肩膀，李马克喝了几口果汁，开始问顾霜怎么在这里。  
“和爸妈吵架了，估计他们现在到处找我呢。”她把手机拿出来，笑着说，“我关机了，本来打算冷落他们半个小时再说，现在你来了我就再坐会儿吧。”  
李马克破涕而笑，顾霜见他表情轻松了些，张张嘴又闭上，倒是当事人洒脱地开口说话。  
“其实我……喜欢一个比我年长很多的人。”  
一颗八卦炸弹落在顾霜面前，女孩与他一起将手臂搭在自己腿上，认真地倾听起来。  
“不过现在没联系了，有点难过而已。”  
“为什么呀？”  
“他是单身，但是在这里有家，在这里已经生活了很多年了，而我不一定会留在S市。”  
顾霜了然：“那这么说你已经定了学校了？”  
李马克点头：“所以就分开了，我其实早就知道他会让我走的。”  
顾霜看着李马克发红的眼眶，不自觉地感慨道：“看来你真的很喜欢那个人。”  
李马克愣住，视线无神地望向远方，半响才说话。  
“分手的时候他说自己给我添麻烦了，对此他很伤心，他说希望我能去争取好学校，我……我不想让他伤心。”  
“马克，马克。”顾霜又递来一张纸，“别哭了。”

不想让徐先生伤心。  
——李马克靠着如此念想熬过一月又一月，事实上学习考试和学生会的交接事宜已经将他的时间填得充足，他在时间的缝隙间还是会想起徐英浩。到二月份时，李马克出门跑去将早早准备好的礼物寄出去，那天从早上开始就冷得不可思议，他忘记戴手套，只潦草地围了一条围巾，他抱着纸箱跑在落雪的街上却已经感不到冷。而在酷暑之日男孩收到了徐英浩的礼物时，他抚摸着快递单上的英文名，半天都舍不得拆开它。  
现在，在毕业典礼这天的凌晨，他盯着刷出的志愿填写界面发了会儿呆。父母在隔壁卧室睡下，他起身将吊灯关上，回到桌边有限的黑暗空间里台灯仍旧固执地发着光，连同电脑屏幕里显示的白底页面一起透着冷漠。  
李马克的眼睛被刺得很疼，他伸手敲着键盘，输入了自己的信息，在志愿页面迅速地点着选项。  
B市的三所大学。


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BMG: St.Vincent-Happy Birthday, Johnny

21  
经过一段时间的准备和休整，徐英浩和李多拉迎来了送走李东赫的这天。在去年夏令营之后李东赫便决定争取这所学校的录取，准备各项成绩、写简历自述、推荐信、办各类手续全部来了一遍，父母两人没少交替着帮忙办事。  
在徐英浩的指导下，李东赫筛选了几所学校进行申请，遗憾的是李东赫没能去成举办夏令营的这所，而同一城市的另一所不错的大学录取了他，最终李东赫选择去那里读书。  
作为海归人士的徐英浩和李多拉曾在U国度过童年，长大后回国发展，现在又把儿子送到U国去，在看着孩子扛着大背包消失在关口后，两人都长长舒了口气，原来关乎生活的一部分就是折腾，但想到是李东赫，他们都甘之如饴。  
徐英浩在与李多拉分开后回家睡了一天的觉，起床时接到了高中班主任打来的电话，说希望归还之前没收的李东赫东西，徐英浩听得哭笑不得，与老师定好时间地点后他驱车前去学校。  
老师桌上摆的没收来的东西种类繁多，化妆品、游戏机、手机、杂志、漫画书……李东赫的则是一堆乱七八糟的课外书，徐英浩粗略翻了翻，不少的确是和音乐有关的乐评杂志，眼熟的几本徐英浩记得今年都纷纷停刊，纸质书时代的衰落不可避免，出于纪念，他决定全部扛回去。  
几个班主任都在忙着清理这届学生的物品，他看见了六班的班主任也在其中，正和学生家长聊到优秀榜样李马克。  
“最后被B市的Z大录取，马克想学设计，那所的设计专业很好。”  
对方似乎是十分喜欢李马克的一位家长，即使毕业后的现在还不忘夸他几句，而后又说起自己家的女儿暗恋李马克两年，最后没有表白。她的女儿留在S市读大学，也算不错的结果。  
“那真是可惜啊，现在他已经在B市了。记得毕业那天我都亲眼看到有几个女生去表白，大概都是不想留遗憾吧……”  
耳边久违的蝉声响起来了，在空气里仿佛搅起一圈一圈的波纹。暑假的日子里校园里没几个人走动，蝉声称得更加冷清。徐英浩抱着一堆书走回客人停车位，将东西扔进去后他钻进车里发呆。  
李马克最终还是选择去B市的大学，这是他所希望的。可从别人那里听到他消息时，徐英浩忽然觉得心情复杂，回到家里也没有吵吵闹闹的声音，徐英浩将东西整理好后关灯仰躺在床上，黑暗里他摸到床头柜上几天前买来的头戴式无线降噪耳机，原本他存着侥幸心理这次或许还能赶着开学之前把礼物送出，但今天忽然得知李马克已经离开这里，徐英浩才发现自己什么错过了。  
尽管他的工作繁忙富有挑战，徐英浩在一个夏天同时没有了儿子和男孩的陪伴，这让他在休息时间感到有些煎熬，又一年入冬后他想在家里煮火锅吃却没人陪，干脆放弃了做饭。  
他无聊地在手机里翻出李多拉的名字，发送了短信。  
“有空喝个酒吗？”  
“没空。”  
“晚饭我全包。”  
“把地址给我。”  
李多拉实际上心肠软，很容易讨好，只要请客她基本都会来。女人风风火火地从外面赶到约好的居酒屋，看徐英浩已经点好了炸鸡块，鱿鱼条，脱下大衣便不顾形象地吃起来。  
徐英浩对眼前的情景已经十分熟悉，笑问：“你这个样子你男朋友见过吗？”  
李多拉豪放地摆摆手：“我们没再约会了。”  
徐英浩颇感意外，李多拉见他还要张嘴问原因，快速转换了话题。  
“你有什么事情要和我商量吗？这么罕见找我喝酒，肯定有问题。”  
徐英浩被堵住话口，服务员端来清酒和两个小酒杯，他打开后给李多拉先盛上，推到她面前。  
“只是想找人聊聊。”  
之后他慢慢开始向李多拉讲起他和李马克的事，期间他看见李多拉多次伸手握住了酒瓶，他忽然有点后悔，生怕李多拉听到什么地方就会举起酒瓶往他脑袋上砸。  
“禽兽啊徐英浩。”女人听完故事后如此评价道，她气愤地眯起眼睛，猫眼的妆容显得气场强大，曾经连李多拉都能制服的徐英浩现在却有点怕了。  
“你搞我儿子的好朋友，我儿子知道吗？”  
“不、不知道……”  
李多拉冷哼一声：“到时候你自己解释去，我不会帮你的。”  
徐英浩心虚地喝口酒，李多拉将手臂交叠放在桌边，有些玩味地看着面前的人：“Johnny，这可不像你，看来是上心了？前几个看上去都是随便玩玩的。”  
徐英浩将她的杯子拿过来倒酒，再推回去，李多拉忽然拉起他的右手，发现了食指上的银质戒指，她垂下眼帘看着。  
“你不想放下他。”女人温柔地摩挲着徐英浩的手，确认着，“但是因为年龄上的差距怕连累他了，明明他那么年轻。”  
“你呢？我以为你很喜欢现在这个。”  
李多拉抬眼，撤下手去喝酒：“我也以为我很喜欢，相处久了发现不合适，所以放弃了。”  
“不过我觉得你现在看上去很精神。”  
李多拉笑了：“因为我决定不勉强自己找对象了，反而轻松很多，少一件麻烦事。”  
“多拉，和好之后我们曾约定各自要变得更好，你觉得现在变得更好了吗？”  
李多拉没有立刻回答，而是笑着端起了酒杯，徐英浩会意地举起酒杯相碰。他们又点了一盘清蒸海鱼，肉质鲜嫩，李多拉咬着筷子连连称赞。  
“那孩子现在去B市了？”  
“嗯。”  
李多拉拖长了无意义的音节，惹得徐英浩无奈地笑了，连连追问怎么了。  
忽然兴奋起来的女人扔下筷子，凑近了问：“不如，你就丢掉一切去B市追他呗。”  
徐英浩愣住，半天支支吾吾地问：“东赫以后的学费怎么办？”  
李多拉靠回卡座：“那你去B市找工作啊，以你现在的资历还害怕找不到好工作？”  
徐英浩噗嗤笑出来：“多拉，这个提议和你现在的追求画风好不一样。”  
“我是我，你是你啊，我最见不得你这副多愁善感的样子了，禽兽。”  
“……”  
李多拉豪气地拍了拍吃饱的肚子：“试试吧，直到把你戳到满身伤痕自己都受不了了再退回来，这里永远有你的朋友，要是想回来我就去接你。”  
徐英浩吞下鱼肉，看着眼前玩起刚做指甲的女人，她还是一如既往的大胆又明亮。  
“给那个孩子这样一个选项，他自己选择就好。如果他不选你，你就死心，如果他选了你，你就好好和他在一起。”  
李多拉的一席疯疯癫癫的提议让徐英浩回到十多年前他们还年轻的时候，徐英浩不得不承认她的话激动人心，像是为他开出了一条看似充满希望的选项。但要真的实施起来仍然需要足够的勇气。  
和前妻谈心的几周后，徐英浩再反应过来时自己已经站在B市机场的到达大厅，他前些天终于决定用掉积攒下来的休假，收拾好东西跳上了飞机。他扶着额头，心中在“真的要出去吗”与“出去吧”之间反复纠结，酒店是临时找的，他办入住手续时一边想着完蛋了，一边又期待着能有机会见到李马克。  
Z大位于B市内，教学楼办公楼完美地与城市中的建筑融为一体，徐英浩按照手机地图来到专业楼，这里的学生似乎对外来人见怪不怪，轻松的氛围反倒让徐英浩稍微轻松一点，他抓到一个在走廊闲聊的人，问过是否认识大一的新生李马克。  
这样的地毯式寻人似乎不太有效率，大学的学生人数比高中多出太多，这让徐英浩的打听更加困难。早上发给李东赫的信息因时差不可能有及时回复。徐英浩走出教学楼时苦笑，自己到底在干什么，竟然什么功课都没做就跑来了。  
干脆等等自家儿子的回复好了，心里没底的徐英浩找到一个借口开始在附近闲逛，艺术系有两栋楼，面前有一个小花园，徐英浩干脆捂着大衣在公园里的板凳上坐着观察路人。过一会儿又去旁边的自然博物馆看看，出来时已经是傍晚时间。李东赫还没有回复徐英浩的信息，这让他莫名觉得挫败，他慢慢从博物馆的楼梯下来时看到街对面有个穿橙色短袖T恤的熟悉身影，正戴着耳机跑步。  
是李马克。  
徐英浩收起手机快步跟着那个背影，到了十字路口时男孩停了下来，似乎已经结束了锻炼，再次活动起腿脚的关节。在绿灯亮起的瞬间徐英浩看见他并没有往前走，而是躲开人群站在一旁拿出了手机。  
徐英浩口袋里的手机震动着，他没来得及反应，只顾着走到对面李马克所在的那头，隔着拥挤的人群他看见李马克右手拿着电话正在说什么，侧脸被挡去大半，他看不清对方什么表情，旁边的路人似乎朝男孩看了几眼，又微笑的转回头去。最后李马克挂掉电话时，徐英浩才得以看到他的脸。  
太瘦了，徐英浩想，似乎有瘦脱相的嫌疑。以前还有些鼓鼓的脸颊完全消瘦下去，像是紧贴着骨头凹陷出了阴影，男孩的个子又拔高不少，若能好好比上一番，或许已经到达徐英浩耳朵的位置。  
绿灯了，李马克随着人群开始往前走，徐英浩查看手机，发现刚刚的未接电话是李马克打来的，并且还有一段留言。  
他点开来听，是近在耳边川流不息的声音。  
“Remember one summer we walked in Times Square  
I showed you the zombies with hundred-inch stares  
You took a Bic, set your hotel on fire  
We took the blame, took the bags to the train  
Happy Birthday, Johnny  
Wherever you are  
Happy Birthday, Johnny  
Wherever you are”  
男孩故意将声音压得小声，似乎有些害羞在街上唱歌，每一句都像是鼓足了勇气拼着词语。今天是徐英浩生日的前一天，寿星本人差点都要忘了这件事。  
他仍然跟在李马克后面，男孩来到一处公用储物箱取出了自己的外套，穿上后戴上兜帽，没有摘下脑袋上的黑色发带，徐英浩觉得他戴着很可爱。  
在下一秒李马克转身时便看见了站定的徐英浩，被发现的人一时没想到他会往回走，根本没有来得及躲闪，就这么毫无征兆地、近乎笨拙地出现在男孩的面前。行人还在往前走，徐英浩慌忙地移到一边，李马克跟着走过去，他们之间隔着几步距离，谁都没有再向前。  
“抱歉，我不是故意的。”面对李马克的视线徐英浩觉得无处可逃，他只好开始张口解释，可说出口的话一点逻辑都没有，他彻底沮丧了，在李马克面前徐英浩不再是曾经那么从容不迫的大人。男人的手在大衣口袋里握紧，他的脑海里回到了三年前自己生日那天，小小男孩将自己的手抓下来努力地握住，勇敢地将自己的心意说起来。  
而现在徐英浩根本不敢看他。  
“马克，我好想你啊。”  
“我还是好喜欢你。”


	22. Chapter 22

李马克看着眼前的男人，他似乎没有怎么睡好，眼下有一片乌青色的阴影，头发比在毕业典礼见到的时候长了些，若要对比以前，仪表只能算勉勉强强打理整洁。想到这里李马克忍不住笑了，徐英浩听到声音抬起头来。  
“徐先生吃过晚饭了吗？”  
“……还没。”  
“我知道一家咖啡厅，可以点小菜，您要和我一起去吗？”  
徐英浩立刻点头：“好。”  
那家咖啡厅似乎是另一个教学楼附近的小店，晚饭的时间这里竟然排了一点队伍，两人傻站在门外时没有任何对话，只是安静听着前后成群结队的学生们讨论着各种话题，从课业到最近的明星八卦。李马克轻轻呼吸时都有了些白气，徐英浩见了无声将自己脖子上的围巾解下，在对上李马克的视线时他顿住手，有些难堪地递过去。  
李马克没有接，双手还插在外套兜里，直勾勾地盯着他看，徐英浩有些迟疑地上前一步，将围巾套在他脖子上，小心翼翼地围了几圈， 男孩的脸最后被遮到鼻子下面。  
“谢谢。”  
李马克的嘴闷在围巾里小声地道谢，呼吸间他闻到了久违的温暖的香味，有那样一部分的徐英浩还是没变，这让李马克莫名感到安心。当两人等到位置点菜时，徐英浩发现李马克还是吃得很少，男孩只要了最便宜的那款三明治，当服务员问到徐英浩时，没有什么胃口的他故意点了大份特色炒饭。  
谁都仍没有说话，他们似乎都在等对方的一个提问，僵持到炒饭端上来时，徐英浩放弃了这样莫名其妙的尴尬局面，开始自作主张示意服务员再拿两个盘子一套餐具，李马克没有说话，只是看着徐英浩仔细地分着炒饭，再将端来的三明治放在一边。  
“吃点热的。晚上还有什么事吗？”  
“没有了。”  
“……好。”  
又无话可说，徐英浩忐忑不安地吃着饭，连平日自己享受的其中的小块菠萝都失去了甜味，那头李马克已经把自己的那份吃完，正在朝服务员招手，希望能打包这份三明治。  
“这家是我经常待的地方，不是饭点时间就买杯咖啡在这里做作业或者练习画画。”李马克伸手捏着放在自己身边的徐英浩的羊毛围巾，“好学校的确不一样，第一个学期过得好艰难，我连基础课都学得很吃力，前两个星期几乎听不懂老师在讲什么，就这么一直挣扎到期末。”  
徐英浩听了更加食不知味，最后一口炒饭几乎要咽不下去，他勉强自己喝水，皱着眉头站起身去结账，李马克没能拉住他，抱着围巾跟在他后面。  
“现在你要去哪儿？”  
“回我们专业楼里拿东西。”  
徐英浩弯腰拿过围巾再次给李马克围上，询问李马克是否可以陪他一起去，被问的人点头同意，大人干脆地拉起他的手朝门外走，中间有些人的视线飘过来，都被徐英浩瞪了回去。  
走在路上李马克紧了紧相握的手：“徐先生在生气吗？”  
“抱歉。”  
徐英浩知道自己的怒气来得有点莫名其妙，他生气于那家有着位置优势的咖啡店的食物并不好吃，生气于李马克只随意点着最便宜的填不饱肚子的三明治，男孩开口看似轻松地陈述着现在的困境时一向平和的他就冒出心火来。  
到达专业楼里李马克拿到书包的时候，徐英浩环顾一眼四周已然空旷的大厅，视线转回了李马克。  
“马克，我还是喜欢你。”  
徐英浩没有控制好语气，听上去还是气冲冲的。李马克怔住，天然又无措地看着徐英浩，大人的方才那点怨气就这么忽然消失，他坚难开口。  
“听东赫说今年你不打算回家，所以我自作主张跑来看你。如果你愿意的话，我……我可以搬到B市……”  
“不可以。”李马克截断了徐英浩的话，“徐先生不可以这样做，我不同意。”  
徐英浩上前一步拉进了两人的距离，李马克忍住想要逃跑的冲动，似乎铁了心要和面前的人较劲。  
“那您的工作怎么办？收入怎么办？还有生活了那么多年的房子要怎么办？如果、如果您就这么无所谓地过来，我当初和您分手所下定的决心不是一点意义都没有了吗？您当初也是同意了的啊……”  
“那你呢？有女朋友或者男朋友吗？你现在的心意是什么样的？”  
李马克睁大眼，忽然毫无征兆地流出泪来，年长的人总是能击中他的痛处，一而再再而三地让他无处可逃。徐英浩慌了，伸手想要帮忙抹去泪水的时候被李马克躲开，男孩迅速地吸了吸鼻子，微张着嘴呼着气，闷声道：“我真的后悔了。”  
“什么？”  
“我后悔了。”  
——当然还喜欢您。  
“如果当初我忍住不向您告白，一切就不会发生，是不是……是不是就不用这么纠结。”  
——现在就需要您。  
李马克说话断断续续地，徐英浩根本听不清他在说什么，只好上前把人揽进怀里安慰，李马克小幅度挣扎了几下便失去了力气，好像将自己的想法释放出来时就已经感到了疲惫。缩小的身高差让徐英浩只需低头就能吻到男孩的头顶，他轻拍着他背试图让对方稍微冷静下来。  
徐英浩见怀里的人停止抽泣后才轻声开口：“先回去休息好不好？”  
李马克点点头，伸手拉住了他的衣服：“我可以去徐先生那里吗？”  
“好的。”  
发泄过情绪的李马克洗漱完后在沾到床的瞬间就睡着了，徐英浩蹑手蹑脚从浴室出来时体贴地关上了所有的灯，男孩在被窝里拱了拱，徐英浩苦笑着轻抚着他还有些湿气的头发，直到他呼吸平稳后才悄悄走去小沙发上处理自己的邮件。  
虽然两人并没有说通任何事，但积攒在心里的情绪宣泄了出来，这是个不错的开头。徐英浩这样安慰着自己，不一会儿心思还是飘到李马克身上，就这样看着男孩睡觉就很好，徐英浩的眼皮越来越沉，抱着手提电脑便睡着了。  
不知是什么时候腿上的机械被移去，徐英浩迷迷糊糊地醒来，是穿着自己衣服和短裤的李马克帮着拿开了电脑。  
“怎么醒了？”徐英浩提问时声音温柔又低沉，李马克抿着嘴跨坐到他大腿上，徐英浩被男孩意外的动作彻底惊醒，顺着揽住了他的腰。李马克因为自己的动作露出了挂在脖子上的对戒。  
“徐先生为什么在这里睡着了？”徐英浩并不能在完全黑暗的空间里看清李马克的样子，但男孩那双黑色的眼睛因没有拉好的窗帘透出的细小光芒印出亮点。  
“你看上去太累了，不想打扰你睡觉。”  
李马克伸长双臂禁锢住徐英浩的脖子，刚从被子里出来的人身上都暖暖的，男孩倾身靠近舔吻着徐英浩的下嘴唇，被吻的人跟着闭上眼睛回应，分开的时候细细的银丝拉开，他们伸手替对方抹去。  
“马克……”徐英浩哑着声音唤着他的名字，被叫的人低垂着眼帘偏过去含住徐英浩的耳垂，下身开始磨蹭着。  
“徐先生。”  
那些没有说出来的话被李马克冲动地用行动表示着，他的心被曝张开来，近在眼前的渴望怎可能不让他松动。  
“徐先生，我已经准备好了。”


	23. Chapter 23

准备好什么了啊，真是个傻孩子。  
从外面买回东西的徐英浩迫不及待地压在李马克身上亲吻，舔湿了嘴唇便开始扫荡着口腔，最后他们的舌头色情地绕着搅动发出响亮的水声，李马克的身体慢慢放松下来，徐英浩一边转移到李马克的脖子亲吻，一边打开了润滑剂。  
男孩摸着徐英浩的长发，拉过戴着对戒的手舔了舔，他慢慢把腿张开来。徐英浩将润滑剂挤在男孩的手指上，哑着嗓子在他耳边说话。  
“乖，自己来。”  
李马克听话地弓着身子开始做扩张，背脊突出紧贴在皮肤上，徐英浩上下扶着凹凸的脊骨，李马克的身体开始发抖。  
“徐先生……”男孩的声音也在颤抖，似乎又要哭了，“你要帮我，帮帮我嘛。”  
徐英浩凑上去吻他让他放松，自己的手指沿着男孩的大腿内侧滑去，在洞口粘湿的液体有一点流出来，徐英浩的眼睛都跟着暗下去。他不想让李马克的身体受伤，耐心地用手指插进甬道里，扩张到第三根手指时徐英浩额头的汗流了下来，李马克的里面又热又紧。  
“放松，宝贝放松。”  
李马克埋在他的肩头小声呜咽，他慌乱地舔着徐英浩的肩头，徐英浩撸动几下对方的阴茎便将他翻了个身，慢慢送进了自己的灼热。李马克的脸红红的，在被进入的瞬间崩住身体，徐英浩弯下身在他的脖子和背上落在细碎的亲吻，然后在他背后的肩胛骨下方狠狠咬噬，在放开时他满意地看着男孩身上的红印，同时他的身体开始软下来，徐英浩趁机顺利地进入了到里面，不一会儿便开始快速地抽插起来。徐英浩的手覆上李马克的手抓紧，上方胸膛猛烈的心跳让李马克更加情迷意乱，他的声音闷在松软的枕头里：“徐先生抱抱我好不好？”  
徐英浩从李马克的身体里抽出来，安全套废掉了一个，他随意地扔到地上，只想着去回应他心爱的男孩软绵绵的请求。  
没有什么比亲吻和拥抱更让他们觉得安心了，默契的小幅度亲吻仿佛回到了曾经热恋的时候，李马克似乎很喜欢跨坐在徐英浩的身上，他们紧贴着，男孩的腰开始小幅度扭动起来，磨蹭间两人都又有了反应。  
徐英浩向李马克调笑问：“还要啊？”李马克听了紧抿着嘴，徐英浩就去和他接吻。  
“还要哥哥进来。”  
凑在徐英浩耳边讲这句话的时候李马克觉得自己的确是失了智，丢光了羞耻心，被邀请的人被这话哄得晕乎乎的，像个毛头小子一样热情地在李马克身上留着吻痕。再次进入时比第一次来得容易，年轻的身体似乎极度在渴求着他，不断地收缩着肉壁，这让徐英浩不禁加速抽动，身下的人的感官变得越来越敏感，攀上云端时终于将喉咙见舒服的沉吟泄露出来。  
徐英浩的心不断软榻下去，释放过后的李马克喘息着，腿根的白浊都分不清是谁的，李马克不甚在意，正忘情地看着他。  
“我的小朋友好可爱。”徐英浩在他的额头落下吻，熟悉的柔软发丝令他想起最初在车里初定关系的时候，小孩的脸还有些肉乎乎的，而现在真是完全消瘦了。那些因分手而废除的交往规定还留在他的记忆里，保护好李马克和希望李马克保护好自己的心都是真的，徐英浩咬牙将李马克抱起来去卫生间仔细清理身体。两人再回到床上时天已经微微亮，看似厚重的窗帘也被透出些深灰色来，李马克在他怀里调整着姿势，好像怎么抱都不太满意。  
徐英浩笑着按住怀里不安分的小动物：“我原本想，为了你放弃S市的工作也好，不过我也料到你不会答应，要是我强硬来你生气不见我了怎么办。”  
李马克眨眨眼，认真地听徐英浩说话，他们之间的立场不停地调换，兜兜转转着体会着彼此当初的心情，表露心意的人朝他勾着嘴角，咬了咬他的脸。  
“先就这样见面好吗？”徐英浩摸着李马克后脑勺的头发，“虽然我不喜欢异地，想每天都能见你，但好像也只有这样了。”  
在任何一种形式的爱里能有办法计量付出和获得吗？这样的计量是否对大家有意义呢？又或许那样一条衡量的界限和标准是什么呢？43岁的徐英浩和18岁的李马克都还是不知道，但这次他们想一起去寻找，哪怕刚开始辛苦一点也没有关系，剩下的就看彼此的心意能够走到多远。  
“我也可以去S市见您，您不用一直来回跑。”李马克钻进他的怀里，任性地在对方胸口咬出一个红痕，徐英浩朝他龇牙咧嘴，李马克咯咯地笑出来。  
“生日快乐，好喜欢徐先生啊。”李马克嗫嚅着，快要睁不开眼睛。  
“试试看，好吗？”  
李马克贴着徐英浩的胸膛，轻轻点着头。

两人拉扯着醒来时已经是下午的时间，徐英浩背起李马克进了卫生间，把他放在洗手台上自己先行洗漱。  
“之前就想问徐先生，多久没有刮胡子了？”李马克指指自己的下巴。  
一向注重打扮的徐英浩有些不好意思，擦掉牙膏沫后回：“着急找你，没来得及。”  
李马克吻了吻徐英浩的脸颊：“我可以帮您刮吗？”  
徐英浩笑：“好啊好啊。”  
第一次帮忙刮胡子的对象是爸爸，李马克小时候实在好奇为什么要涂一层泡泡，父亲解释半天小孩也不太明白，干脆就让他自己上手一次，原本也有点担心自己会破相，但是李马克做得很好，没有伤到脸上的皮肤。  
他熟练地打好泡沫均匀地抹在徐英浩的脸上，然后拿起徐英浩带来的简易剃须刀，轻轻地沿着侧脸刮起来。他似乎有些紧张，一直唠叨着让徐英浩不要动，徐英浩只好抱着他的腰闭上眼睛任他处置。  
“好了。”  
徐英浩洗完脸后满意地看着镜子，夸奖李马克做得好。男孩扬起笑脸从洗手台上跳下来刷牙，徐英浩让出空间后从后面抱着他的腰，下巴就垫在他的头顶，李马克一刷牙就摇头晃脑的，徐英浩被震得哈哈笑起来。  
“学校里面有人追你吗？”徐英浩忽然问道。  
咕嘟咕嘟，李马克漱着口，弯腰吐出来：“有。”  
“有几个？”  
“没几个，徐先生我饿了我们出去吃饭吧。”  
徐英浩堵住他的去路，有些不满地鼓着脸，活脱脱变成了个幼稚鬼，李马克一点办法也没有。  
“两个。”  
李马克用手比划了一下，他撒了谎，其实不止两个，但是他不想让徐英浩在意这些不重要的事。然而幼稚的大人还是哼哼唧唧了一路，李马克只好在人群里拉着徐英浩的衣领亲了一下。  
“徐先生还要生气啊？”  
徐英浩在长发下的耳朵红了，也不知道是冷的还是害羞了。李马克也不知道该怎么哄，只有抓着他的手不放，徐英浩干脆把相握的手放进他的大衣口袋里。  
“学习的事，不要太着急，很多专业都是入门的时候很困难。一万个小时定律你知道吧，那你也还没到一万个小时啊。”  
李马克望着徐英浩笑了：“好。”  
“这次，我陪着你。”  
李马克在徐英浩的衣服口袋里晃了晃手，低头咧着嘴笑。  
“好。”

 

全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一份歌单：  
> Grooveman Spot-Affection
> 
> Rihanna-Love on the brain（我自己翻译成恋爱脑哈哈）
> 
> Brockhampton-Summer
> 
> Crush-넌（None）
> 
> Florence and the machine-Wish that you were here
> 
> St.Vincent-Marry me
> 
> St.Vincent-Happy Birthday, Johnny


End file.
